Dragon Ball X
by Lich00
Summary: A New group of warriors join the Z-Fighters. Focus on the younger group. Less Goku and Vegeta and More Gohan and below.
1. Sii

**New Generation**

**So I had to get this off my ipod, Im kind of stuck in writing the next chapter of Liberation but heres something I wrote in my spare time. Battle of the gods has not taken place but I will be incorporating it. The most I'm taking from GT is SSJ4 and Pan. Sorry Uub. Also I'm assuming that Gohan is a freshman which means he's got another three years to go in school.**

It's been three months since the defeat of Buu on the world of the Kai's. Goku and the other Z-Fighters are enjoying a well deserved time of peace. Little do they know that a new threat is looming in Earth's future. The threat is great enough that even Goku and Vegeta may not be enough.

Near Mount Paozu Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten are on a camping trip during the most clear night. Thousands of Stars glittered in the heavens and the Sparks from their fire seemed to join the lights in the sky.

"I wonder if their is anyone stronger than Buu out there…" Goku said staring at the sky.

"I hope not. I'd prefer the Earth stays peaceful at least for a few years. I've got my hands full training Videl to use energy blasts. Hey Vegeta? Do saiyans just pick up on that easier?" Gohan asked roasting some marshmallows.

"Dunno. I did. What about you Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Well Grandpa Gohan taught me Martial Arts since I was little so I knew all about Ki. It was easy for me." Goku said tossing a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Guess we won't know. Hey look a shooting star!" Gohan said pointing to a bright spot moving across the sky.

They watched the meteor until Vegeta gasped and stood up glaring.

"That's not a meteor! It has energy! It's a spaceship!" He yelled taking off.

The others followed him and Goku took on a Grim look.

"You guys feel that? It's not just any type of energy. Only one creature has that type of power." Goku said angrily.

They all sensed what he meant but no one wanted to voice it.

"It's Buu."

The meteor rocketed over the mountains and the Saiyans followed it as fast as they could. However it's landing site was in plain view before long.

"It's heading for Satan City!" Gohan yelled transforming to a Super Saiyan.

The meteor landed in the center of the City and formed a massive crater that damaged the road but hadn't injured anyone. When Gohan and the others arrived they found Videl, Hercule and Buu standing on the edge.

"Was anyone hurt?" Gohan asked.

"No. And the police are starting to evacuate everyone nearby. Is it really him?" Videl asked.

"No! Not bad Buu! Not Buu!" Buu yelled.

"But the energy feels just like him. Though it's not as strong as it was." Goku said.

The ship looked similar to a Saiyan pod but with two wings and an engine. The hatch opened and everyone but Buu got ready to fight. Then out came a very thin and feminine version of Buu. She had 'bangs' on either side of her face and her antenna went backwards from her head and looked like a ponytail. She was wearing clothes similar to Goku when he arrived from Yardrat, though she maintained the Majin pants with the M belt buckle. She saw Buu and flew at him with great speed.

"Buu! I'll kill you!" She screamed smashing her fist into his face.

Buu bounced away and his face went back to normal. Goku and Gohan held the Majin down as she struggled to attack Buu.

"Hold it! Why do you want to kill Buu?!" Hercule yelled.

"He's my Brother! And he locked me away! For Millennia!" She screamed.

"Not me! That Bad Buu. Me good Buu!" Buu said pleadingly.

"There can't be a good Buu! He was everything Evil that we were! There was no good!" She growled at him.

"But it's true. He helped us fight against Buu. The other Buu. Look." Goku said putting his hand on her head.

In an instant she saw everything they had gone through during Buu's reign of Terror. She was still for a moment then looked up at Goku.

"You really killed him? Your sure?" She asked.

"Yes. He's gone for good." Goku said.

She put her forehead to the ground and started crying. Everyone looked a little bit flustered. They let her get up and she dried her tears.

"I spent so many years imprisoned because of that monster. I only got out a few months ago. Then I came here because I sensed Buu's energy." She said.

"You mean you were locked away since Bibidi created Buu?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Though he didn't create us. Not alone. He used his magic to distill the good and evil from us. We were one being originally, Buu was all the evil and all our power. I was all the good and the intelligence. Though I have to admit a few dozen millennia I can't even remember anything from back then." She said.

"Well if he's Buu, then what's your name?" Goku asked.

"Hold it! You can't seriously believe that this Woman is actually telling the truth! I still don't trust the tub of lard." Vegeta said pointing at Buu.

"How can I prove it to you then? All my evidence was blown up when Buu blew up our world." She asked.

"I could read your mind. May I?" Goku asked.

She nodded and Goku placed his hand on her head. It took nearly a minute but he eventually removed his hand and looked a few years older in just a short time.

"So long. How did you survive?" He asked.

"Mentally? I went insane a few times. Physically? We don't actually need anything to survive. As I'm sure you saw with Buu." She said.

"She's telling the truth. So what are you going to do now? Majin Sii." He asked.

"Well I scanned other worlds as I passed them on my way here. None of them seemed as interesting as Earth. May I stay here?" She asked.

"Sure! Though you may want to check in with our guardian. I'll show you the way." Goku said cheerfully.

"No! Kakarot have you lost your mind?! She's as strong as Buu! She could destr-" Vegeta stopped as Sii raised her hand.

"Actually, I do have power, but unlike Buu I have no memories of how to fight and most of my reserves were spent just attacking Buu. Right now I'm weaker than her." Sii said pointing at Videl.

"Wait I'm stronger than she is?" Videl asked confused.

"If I had to make a comparison it would be like Gohan's hidden potential. It's there but I can't access it." She stopped as everyone stared at her. "Mind reading works both ways." She said with a shrug.

"So Vegeta still feel threatened?" Goku asked mockingly.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath but didn't voice a complaint.

"So shall we go?" Sii asked.

"Uh what do we say about the ship?" Hercule asked.

"I'll call my mom. She loves this stuff." Trunks said whipping out a cell phone.

"I'm going with Goku, see ya dad." Videl said leaping into the air.

"I want to see this. Dende's going to freak out." Gohan said. "Goten, you go home and tell mom what happened ok?" Gohan asked.

"Sure bro. But you better be back for early training like you promised!"

"What training?" Videl asked suspicious.

"Nothing. Go home Goten!" Gohan said frantically.

Goten laughed as he took off towards the mountains. Then Goku, Vegeta, Sii, Videl and Gohan flew into the sky towards the Lookout. On the way Videl and Gohan talked to Sii while Vegeta glared at her and Goku seemed lost in thought.

"So how old are you if you include before you and Buu were split?" Gohan asked.

"However old the universe is. We were born at the beginning. We were supposed to be guardians." Sii said.

"Like the Kai's?" Gohan asked remembering how helpful the Kai's were in a fight.

"We were supposed to watch over the Supreme Kai's. We were the God of Protection. We protected the weak from the evil forces in the Universe. Kind of like your Dad but on a much bigger scale." Sii said.

"Big responsibility." Videl said.

"Sure was. I don't really miss it. Though a few months isn't a very good judge of time. So just out of curiosity are you two… intimate?" Sii asked with a devilish grin.

The effect was immediate. Videl and Gohan both went red faced and looked away from each other while Sii hugged her sides and laughed hysterically.

"Oh that's the first time I've laughed from an actual joke in a few thousand years! And you two should see your faces! Priceless! Though seriously…?"

"No!" They both yelled.

"I had to ask." Sii said with a shrug.

The rest of the trip was spent discussing Sii's past with her asking occasional questions about Earth and its people. When they arrived at the lookout they found Dende standing with Mr. Popo.

"I assume you are the guardian. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sii said with a bow to Dende.

"Uh… thank you. One second. Goku!" Dende said bringing Goku off to the side.

They talked quietly for a few minutes while Sii stood anxiously with Videl and Gohan. After a few minutes Sii felt a chill go down her back and she turned around to see Piccolo staring down at her.

"Oh hey Piccolo. This is Sii-" Gohan stopped at a look from his former teacher.

"I know what you were. When we were fighting Buu it never came up but I was following you on the way up. Pleased to meet you after all these years." Piccolo said.

"Wait you knew?" Gohan asked.

"I suspected. The Guardians passed it down as an ancient legend. I never believed it until I heard her say it." He growled.

"I'm old enough to be an ancient legend yet I've only been in the outside world for fifteen weeks, four days, seven hours and fifty one minutes. I really hated that prison." Sii grumbled.

Dende and Goku came back from their discussion and Dende smiled.

"Sorry it's just that you uh… look a lot like Buu." He said.

"None taken. Goku showed me what he did. I'd be suspicious to. So may I stay here on earth?" Sii asked politely.

"Of course. The thing is, if you start running around where people can see you they'll think your related to Buu, which you are. And while we had Shenron erase people's memories of your Brother, they could come back if they see you. It might be best for you to stay out of sight until then." Dende said.

Sii nodded though she couldn't hide her disappointment. Suddenly Videl had an idea.

"Gohan what about your saiyaman disguise? Didn't Bulma make that watch for you?" Videl said excitedly.

"Yeah she did. But disguising Sii? That's a bit different than making a costume." Gohan said.

"You said she made a Time Machine. It couldn't be harder than that could it?" Videl asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh well… no I guess not." Gohan said.

"Ha for all your power you still can't win an argument against a girl!" Vegeta said laughing.

"Yeah and you cave in if Bulma asks for anything." Gohan retorted to which Vegeta resumed his arrogant pose.

"Well we could always go ask… Bulma was it?" Sii asked.

"Fine. Let's go. See ya Dende!" Gohan said as he took off.

Videl and Sii followed him down to Capsule Corp. Headquarters. It was only about six in the morning so most of the city was asleep but Bulma's workshop was aglow with light. They landed and walked in to find the scientist dissecting Sii's ship. She didn't notice the trio until Gohan cleared his throat and tapped his foot a few times, which caused a small earthquake.

"Oh Hi gu-" She stopped when she saw Sii.

"Before you freak out-"

"Gohan why is that monster standing behind you?" Bulma asked with a fake smile.

"She isn't Buu. Listen…" He explained everything that had transpired in the last few hours.

"So you want me to make a way to disguise you so that you can walk around? I guess I could do it. I like a challenge." Bulma said dragging Sii into another room.

Videl and Gohan followed them into the basement of Capsule Corp. Bulma had Sii lay down on a metal table and put her into a scanner.

"This shouldn't be much harder than trying to repair 16. So should I make it a hologram or…" Bulma started talking to herself while Sii was being scanned.

"So Gohan are we going to train today?" Videl asked.

"Maybe? Let's wait to see what happens." Gohan said as Sii exited the scanner.

"So what's up Bulma? Can you do it?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. It'll take a day or two. Come back then. In the meantime she just needs to stay out of sight. Maybe she could stay at the Lookout or Kame house." Bulma said.

"Um actually, did you mention training?" Sii asked looking over at Videl.

"Yeah why?"

"I may not have memories of how I fought but I would like to learn again. If you don't mind." Sii asked.

"I don't. Do you have a problem with a sparring partner?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Nope. Might be nice to have someone I can actually spar with." She said elbowing Gohan.

"Alright that's settled. See ya in a few days Bulma." He said leading the way out of the lab.

They flew out of the city and back towards Mount Paozu. Along the way Sii began asking questions about Earth.

"So how many times has the earth been in danger? Other than Buu." She asked.

"Um lets see. There was King Piccolo, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, the androids, Cell, Garlic Jr., Turles, Lord Slug, Bojack and I guess there was Broly, though he never made it to Earth. So quite a few times." Gohan said.

"And Goku stopped all of them?" Sii asked.

"Well technically I beat Cell and Bojack. But yeah." He said.

"Ah Saiyans. Last time I saw them they were just angry brutes. Now they stop threats against the Galaxy." She said.

"Well Vegeta still seems like an angry brute." Videl said.

"Yeah. He doesn't like you Sii. Just a heads up." Gohan said.

"Yeah I picked up on that."

"So Gohan. What are we going to work on today? Form or energy?" Videl asked.

"Definitely energy. Once you can use energy in your attacks then I'll start teaching you to form energy blasts. Uh Sii, what do you remember about using energy?" Gohan asked.

"I can use it to fight but I don't have that much left so a day of training is probably all I've got until I need to rest." She said with a grin.

"Good you can practice with Videl. I have to help train Goten to reach Super Saiyan 2. It's kind of slow." He said.

"Then we can train anywhere we want? Follow me Sii. I've got the perfect place." Videl said breaking off from Gohan.

"Don't forget! My moms expecting you for dinner!" Gohan called after her.

Sii followed Videl to a lake within the mountains and they landed on the shore next to a waterfall.

"This is my favorite spot. Gohan brings me out to meditate sometimes." She said taking a stance against Sii.

"So you go first. I'll counter to the best of my ability." Sii said.

Videl launched towards her with a ferocious punch but it stopped dead in its tracks. Sii held the humans fist and pushed her back.

"No, that's not what it means to put energy into your attacks. Imagine that your energy is pushing your enemy. Like the opposite of flying." Sii said resuming her defensive stance.

Videl took a deep breath and attacked again this time with slightly better results. Sii blocked her punch but was pushed back a few inches.

"Good. Just like that. Come at me again." She said smiling.

They spent the rest of the day sparring until Videl could launch Sii with a single blow. When they stopped the sun was starting to set. Sii smiled as they headed to Gohan's house.

"This was fun. I really like to fight. No idea why though…" She said.

"Maybe there were lots of enemies before you were split?" Videl guessed.

"Nah. I think that none of them were a challenge. It was to easy. To be starting over like this… I don't know, it just feels refreshing." Sii said happily.

"It's nice to have a real sparring partner. And your better at teaching than Gohan." Videl said.

"Well that's about the extent of my knowledge. I haven't fought in so long my knowledge is kind of rusty. So it might be better for Gohan to teach both of us." Sii said.

"Yeah. Hey there it is. Uh Chi Chi might freak out a little. Buu did turn her into an egg and smash her." Videl said.

"I'm gonna get a lot of this aren't I?" Sii asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. Blame your brother." She said.

"If I ever meet him I'm going to wring his scrawny neck."

They landed outside the house and went inside cautiously. They found Chi Chi preparing a Feast of food and she didn't seem shocked by Sii at all.

"Ah you must be Sii. Goku told me all about you. I figured you might be a bit hungry, being sealed away for so long so I made extra." Chi Chi said.

"Uh Chi Chi? What's the extra? That looks like enough for a small village." Videl asked.

"Please, you've seen the way Gohan and Goku eat. And Goten is starting to copy them. Making enough for you two is easy." Chi Chi said.

"Hey guys. Just gotta help set the table. Gohan and Goten are on their way so we can eat soon." Goku said.

Videl and Sii help Goku set the table and took their seats while waiting for the boys. Gohan and Goten showed up a bit later fresh from training and they sat down at the table. Videl crossed her arms and tapped her foot while staring at Gohan.

"What?" He asked.

"Go wash up!" She yelled at him sounding an awful lot like chi chi.

"Yeah! Right!" Gohan said dragging Goten towards the bathroom.

Sii looked over at Videl with a smirk.

"Practicing for later?" She asked.

Videl punched her shoulder but her face was bright red. When everyone was back at the table they sat down and started grabbing food.

Sii was hesitant at first but when she saw the Saiyan's table manners she cut loose and started grabbing as much food as them. Videl stared at her with amazement.

"Where do you put it all?" She asked eyeing Sii's slim figure.

"Really old magic. Everything shrinks." Sii said as she paused to breathe.

Soon all of the food was gone and everyone was smiling contentedly.

"That was the best food I've ever had. You are an excellent cook Chi Chi." Sii said happily.

"Well, I have a lot of practice. You should have seen Goku when we first got married. He was a bottomless pit. Now for the dishes." Chi Chi said eyeing the mountain of plates.

"Allow me to help. A lot of them are mine after all." Sii said grabbing the stacks of plates.

"That's very kind. Thank you. So do you have anywhere to stay tonight? We have an extra room if you need a place." Chi Chi asked as she filled the sink.

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to impose." Sii said.

"It's fine. We can't leave you outside now can we?" Chi Chi said with a smile.

"You can stay at my house Sii. We've got to many extra rooms anyway. And you could talk to Buu." Videl said as she started drying dishes.

"Are you sure?" Sii asked.

"Yeah my dads the 'World Champion' so we're rich. Even if he doesn't deserve it." She said angrily.

"Well, your Father is the strongest out of normal people. You know, those of us who can't fly or throw cars. The most I've ever been able to do with my energy was generate a Kamehameha. And that exhausted me for a few days." Chi Chi said.

"Really? I haven't been able to even make a Ki blast. Gohan won't teach me." Videl said loud enough for the boys to hear.

Their idle chatter continued until they ran out of dishes. Then Sii and Videl flew off towards Satan City. When they landed at Videl's house Sii marveled at the size.

"How do you even use all this space?" She asked.

"We don't. Come on, I'll introduce you to my dad." Videl said.

They walked in on Mr. Satan benching while Buu watched. When Buu saw Sii he backed up to the other side of the room.

"Why's he so scared of you?" Videl asked.

"If I reabsorbed Buu then we would revert to our original form. But that isn't Buu. Not enough of him." Sii said extending her arm and catching the weight as Hercule dropped it.

"Do you want to go back to that?" Videl asked.

"Gods no! No pun intended. All I did when I was the Goddess of Protection was work. I never could relax. And then I took on my student and then I had more to do. It was horrible. I wonder what Whis is up to? Still alive?" Sii wondered aloud.

"Uh Videl and… uh sorry I forgot your name." Hercule said.

"Majin Sii. Nice to meet you Hercule." Sii said.

"Uh is Buu okay?" He whispered.

"Buu it's fine. Come here!" She called happily.

Buu walked over cautiously and stood before Sii.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Even if your not all of him, you are part of Buu. That means your my brother." Sii said holding out her hand.

Buu shook it and smiled.

"We train together?" He asked.

"Sure. How about tomorrow? I'm to tired to train right now." She said.

"Okay. Good night." He said as he left.

"So Dad… Can Sii stay here?" Videl asked.

"Do you need to ask? It's not like I could stop you. I'll see you in the morning." Hercule said as he left.

"So that's your dad." Sii said.

"Yep." Videl replied.

"He seems nice." Sii said.

"He's Greedy, selfish and a coward. And he's weak." She said.

"That's only because your comparing him to Gohan and the others. Those guys were comparable to Buu. It's not like he could match up to them without training with people like them." Sii said.

"Still he hardly bothers to train anymore. He's going to lose eventually. I just hope one of the guys wins the title." Videl said as they walked down the hall towards her room.

"Who says we can't win the title? Be stronger than the boys?" Sii asked.

"Uh did you sense how much energy they have? I would get slaughtered out there." Videl said.

"I might be able to help with that. Uh there is a problem with my idea though." Sii said.

"What?"

"I could use my latent energy to boost your power to a level comparable to a super Saiyan. It would leave a brand though. Like a permanent tattoo." Sii said.

"But I would be as strong as one of them?" Videl asked.

"Well at least Goten and Trunks. You would have to train to match Gohan. Are you really considering this?" Sii asked.

"Yeah. Where would the mark be? And also when could we do this?" Videl asked.

"Wherever the point of transfer was. And right now. Are you sure?" Sii asked.

"Yeah. Will this hurt you at all? Make you weaker?" Videl asked.

"Not really. I just need to rest." Sii said holding out her hand.

Videl took her hand and there was flash of light as Sii sent her power into Videl. After a moment Sii released her grip and Videl took a deep breath. On the back of her hand was a Majin M.

"That's that. You might want to get to sleep before the power up begins. It might be a bit painful." Sii said.

"Yeah. Well here's your room. I'm two doors down. See ya in the morning." Videl said opening a door.

Sii nodded and stepped into the bedroom. There was a queen sized bed and a dresser but other than that it was bare. Sii slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed. She smiled to herself as the first time she had a home, albeit a temporary one.

Elsewhere…

Vegeta stood before Shenron.

"I have a wish. I want you to find any surviving Saiyans."


	2. Chim

**Saiyan Warrior and The Hyperbolic Plot Device**

**Hey so review if you like the story. I swear I will have plot later on. For now introducing new characters. Also just a hint. I tend to figure out details and get ideas from reading reviews. So write one with criticism or praise or ideas. I incorporate things I read without realizing it so tell me what you think and I promise to try to write it better.**

"I have found four." Shenron said.

"Is that including Myself and Kakarot." Vegeta asked.

"Yes. There is you, Goku, Tarble and Chim." Shenron said.

"Tarble I suspected but he is weak. What about Chim?" Vegeta asked.

"She has been in stasis since the destruction of your home. Her pod was damaged and kept her alive but prevented her from waking or aging." Shenron said.

"Can you transport her here?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. Is this you second Wish?" The dragon asked.

"Yes."

"So you have wished it so it shall be."

A Saiyan pod appeared in front of Vegeta and Shenron vanished. Vegeta punched a command into the panel and the pod opened with a hiss. A girl fell out maybe fifteen years old and obviously hurt. Her battle suit was damaged and she had a massive wound in her side. She had black hair like any Saiyan, though her hair reached down her back and wasn't spiked like the other Saiyans. Vegeta cursed and picked her up and flew up to the look out.

"Vegeta?! What do you-" Piccolo stopped when he saw the unconscious Saiyan girl.

"Get Dende. We need him." Vegeta said angrily.

Piccolo disappeared inside the look out and returned a minute later with Dende.

"Where did she come from?" Dende asked.

"I asked the dragon to search for any living saiyans. He found two other than the ones on earth. My little brother and her." Vegeta said.

"And you used the second wish to bring her here. She better behave herself." Piccolo said.

"I was hoping that there would be more than just four. Maybe I could have been a prince again." Vegeta said.

"She's waking up." Dende said.

The Saiyan girl grunted and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, confused.

"Whats- Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on earth. At attention girl!" Vegeta barked.

She immediately leaped to her feet and stared at Vegeta.

"You- You're Prince Vegeta." She said.

"Yes and your name is Chim. Now what's the last thing you remember?" Vegeta asked.

"I… was on my way back to Vegeta. I was on my back from finalizing a deal for the purchase of a planet. The deal went south and I was injured. I could've gotten healed up but I wanted to see my newborn brother." She said.

"Well then I have some bad news. Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza almost forty years ago. You've been floating in your pod since then." Vegeta said.

"What?! B-b-but I haven't aged a day!" She said.

"You were in emergency stasis. In been only minutes for you. But now there are only four saiyans alive in the universe including us." Vegeta said.

Chim fell to her knees and began crying.

"Dad. Mom. Raditz. Kakarot. I never even got to meet him. Damn it!" She yelled shattering the tiles she was kneeling on.

Vegeta gaped in shock.

"Did you say Kakarot?"

"Yes. My baby brother." She said.

"Uh Miss Chim? Your brother is one of the survivors. He's here on earth." Dende said.

"What?" She asked.

"If he's your brother then you should be proud. He has become the… Greatest warrior in the universe. He defeated Frieza. Though my son killed the bastard once and for all." Vegeta said.

"Is he… can I see him?" Chim asked.

"Yeah. I'll take you there. You can meet your nephews." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Take her then. I need to speak with Dende and the fat creature." Vegeta said.

Piccolo took off with Chim while Vegeta approached Dende.

"I need you to repair the hyperbolic time chamber." Vegeta said.

"I can't do that. Mr. Popo was the one who created it. You'll have to ask him." Dende said.

"Very well. Get him out here." Vegeta said.

At the house of Son Goku…

Piccolo and Chim landed in front of the house.

"Now. Miss Saiyan I have to tell you something. Your brother isn't like any of the other Saiyans I've met. He is kind and he and I killed Raditz to rescue his son. So any thoughts you have about wiping out humanity better disappear right now." Piccolo said.

"I never liked murder. I only acted as a bodyguard or to finalize deals. I was genocidal like dad or Raditz." She said.

"You'll fit right in. Though your nephew is older than you are biologically so this should be fun." He said with a grin.

He walked up to the door and knocked since it was just before dawn. A few minutes later a very groggy Goku opened the door and grinned.

"Hey Piccolo. What's up?" He asked.

"We found someone that you need to meet." He said pointing at Chim.

She stared at Goku with Geary eyes as she was reminded of her Father. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and cried. Goku looked at Piccolo confused.

"She's your sister. Vegeta found her using Shenron." The Namekian said.

"What?! My sister?!" Goku yelled.

"Yep. Chim Daughter of Bardock." She said.

"Uh…uh. This is a surprise. But why are you so little? You look like a kid." Goku asked.

"I was in stasis since the destruction of Vegeta. I only woke up a little while ago." She said releasing him from her hug.

"So, you don't know about everything? Raditz, Frieza?" Goku asked.

"I heard you killed Raditz from the Namekian. And you defeated Frieza." Chim said.

"That's not all." Goku said powering up to a Super Saiyan.

Chim backed up and smiled at her younger/older brother.

"You realized the legend." She said happily.

"Not just me. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all can to." Goku said.

"There is more than one Super Saiyan?" Chim asked confused.

"Any Saiyan who is pure of heart can become one of they are pushed to far." Goku said as he powered down.

"Really? Then I… I could as well?" She asked.

"Yeah. That would make you the first female Super Saiyan." He said.

"Then I should start training! I can't be left behind!" She said and her tail stood on end.

"If we had the Hyberbolic Time Chamber then that wouldn't be to hard. You could also catch up a few years." Goku said.

"The what?" Chim asked.

"A special dimension where time moves very quickly. It's the ultimate training area. One day out here is one year in there." Piccolo said.

"Amazing. What else have I missed?" She asked.

Goku and Piccolo sat down and told her about all of the foes they had fought and the battles they had gone through to get to that point.

"So Buu was all that? I wish I could have been there." She said.

"We could've used another Super Saiyan that's for sure. But are okay? You got some pretty shocking information. Especially Raditz." Goku asked.

"Yeah. I understand why. Raditz always was stubborn and cruel. He was sent to planets like earth to kill the inhabitants. He and I had very different opinions about a lot of things." She said.

"What about Dad?" Goku asked.

"Well I want to hope that he made it into heaven but I would guess he's beating the crap out of guys in hell. He would like that." She said.

"Was he a good guy?" Goku asked.

"He was a good warrior and he fought for what he believed in. Though I wouldn't call him pure. He took to much pleasure in killing." Chim said.

"What about our mom?" Goku asked.

"I only met her once. She seemed nice enough but she was a warrior first and a mother second." Chim said.

When the sun was just appearing over the mountaintop's Sii and Videl landed next to the three and Videl tilted her head at the girl.

"Uh, hello. Sii does she have a tail?" Videl asked.

Sii elbowed her.

"She's a Saiyan. Like Goku and Vegeta." Sii said noticing the tail.

"She's my sister." Goku said.

"Eh?!" Sii and Videl asked very surprised.

A few hours, and a massive meal, later Goku and co. were still processing Chim's arrival.

"I'm glad your here, uh Aunt Chim-" Gohan said.

"Please just Chim. I'm technically just fourteen." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay but why did Vegeta want to find more Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

"Well, if you were the last of your kind you'd want to find any of your people who might still be alive. From what I know of Vegeta, I would guess he would either try to remake the Saiyans, or integrate them into humanity. In that regard they are still surviving." Sii said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I told you I was the intelligent half, didn't I?" She asked taking a sip of tea.

"Well from what I heard there are only four of you left. Goku, Vegeta, Chim and Vegeta's brother Tarble." Piccolo said.

"So we're all that's left? No pressure or anything." Chim said.

"So Chim… are you going to train with us?" Goten asked.

"Huh? Train for what?" Chim asked.

"Well since the World Martial arts tournament went so wrong, they're holding another one in four months. We are all going to enter!" Goten said excitedly.

"A world tournament? All the strongest fighters on the planet?" Chim asked.

"Well them and my dad." Videl said.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Chim said as Sii smacked her forehead.

"He's a coward who refuses to learn even basic Ki techniques! I told him I could teach him but he won't even do that." Videl said angrily.

"I take it the two of you talked about this recently." Chim asked.

"This morning. I heard it all." Sii said.

"Well, we should go get started. Goten and I have a schedule to keep." Gohan said carrying his brother outside.

"I should go with them. Maybe I could help." Goku said leaving the three girls with Chi Chi and Piccolo.

"Ugh… those boys now nothing about subtlety." She said.

"Though that's saved Goku on more than one occasion." Piccolo said.

"True. Oh, Piccolo, don't you have somewhere to be?" Chi Chi asked.

Piccolo looked at her then nodded. He left silently and the girls say around the table for a few minutes before Videl stood up.

"I don't care what we have to do but we are not letting the boys beat us in that tournament." She said.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. Four months? That's not a lot of time." Chim said.

"Ah, if only Buu hadn't destroyed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You could easily catch up in a few weeks." Chi Chi said.

Videl and Sii looked at her in shock.

"What? I learned a few things while your brother was terrorizing the planet." Chi Chi said.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta asked as he walked in.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" Chi Chi asked.

"The Time Chamber has been repaired. Now get up there and start training. I will not have a weak Saiyan." Vegeta said.

"How? It was destroyed. Buu was only able to escape because he tore a dimensional hole." Sii said.

"I don't have to explain to you Majin." Vegeta said arrogantly.

Chi Chi held up a Cooking knife and Vegeta gulped.

"Ask Dende. Just get up there. I expect you to be ready for the Tournament." Vegeta said to Chim.

"Yes Prince Vegeta." She said. "It was a pleasure to meet you Chi Chi. I hope to see you again soon." Chim said as she left.

Videl and Sii followed her up to the look out where Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting.

"So what's this I hear about a special room?" She asked.

"One sec. Come out you two! We made some modifications." Dende said.

Sii and Videl flew up and landed next to Chim.

"Mr. Popo recreated the micro dimension where the Time Chamber is and improved it. The dimension can be adjusted to suit the users and up to four people can enter at once. It's pretty much Vegeta's dream come true." Dende said.

"Yes. And not only will you three be able to enter. Dende will as well." Mr. Popo said.

"What?!" Dende cried.

"As the guardian of earth, even if you cannot defeat a foe, you should be able to survive against them. Train your speed so you cannot be hit. Now all four of you. In." Popo said shoving the four teens into the door.

He shut the door behind them and smiled at his creation. Inside the four were staring at the great white void outside their refuge.

"Well uh, I guess we should go out?" Dende asked stepping off the stone.

The instant his foot touched the ground he doubled over.

"Why-am-I-so-Heavy?!" He cried trying to stand.

The girls stepped out and hunched over under the pressure.

"What is this?!" Videl asked trying to stand up straight.

"I would guess the gravity is very high right now." Sii said through clenched teeth.

"I thought earth felt light. This is like ten of Vegeta's Gravity." Chim said managing to straighten herself up.

"Well let's just get used to moving like this." Dende said taking a step.

"Yeah. Let the training begin." Videl said.

One day later Mr. Popo stood outside the door to the Time Chamber and waited patiently. The door opened and Dende stepped out with a grin.

"Hello Mr. Popo." He said.

"Dende. Where are the others?" Popo asked.

"Getting in another week. I figured since none of them can even come close to hitting me, my training was done." He said.

"How fast are you now?" Popo asked until he realized Dende was gone.

He was on the other side of the look out.

"You have improved greatly." Popo said.

"Not as much as them. I felt Sii's potential. It's massive. She measures up to Super Saiyan 3. And Videl was keeping up with her the whole way. Chim was my sparring partner, and boy is she something else. She achieved Super Saiyan within six months. She just achieved Super Saiyan 2 a week ago. She is a prodigy." He said.

"That's reassuring. If another threat ever emerges then the Earth will be safe." Popo said.

"Let's hope it never comes to that. Though I think they are really ready for that tournament." He said.

They talked for a bit longer then prepared a feast of food for when the girls exited the Time Chamber.

"I swear. Chim and Sii are bottomless pits. They eat more than Goku." Dende said.

"Is that even possible?" Popo asked.

"Believe me it is. Ah here they are." Dende said as the door opened.

The three girls stepped out of the time chamber and faced Mr. Popo. Chim smiled with her blonde hair standing on end. She was wearing a black Gi with a red undershirt and her scouter was gone. Sii was wearing the same pants as she had been but now she had a white sleeveless Gi with a black undershirt. On the back of her Gi was the Kai symbol. Videl was wearing her usual attire, albeit with a few holes and rips.

"Hey Dende. You missed it. We mastered that technique." Sii said wrapping her arm around Videl's shoulders.

"Really? In just a week? That should be a fun surprise at the tournament." Dende said.

"Yeah. I feel so light out here. Ooooo food." Sii said taking a seat.

"Just out of curiosity how high did you set the gravity in the chamber?" Popo said.

The girls looked to Dende and he shrugged.

"I think the final setting was at 600 times earths gravity. It honestly got pretty easy to move since we were living under the gravity all the time." Dende said.

"That's amazing. I can only imagine how easy it is to move now." Popo said.

"Yeah. We broke a few bones the first month. Thankfully we had Dende. Your Healing skill is really awesome." Chim said.

"I think it's safe to say that you all bonded a little while you were away." Popo said.

"A little. They act more like sisters than friends." Dende whispered.

As the three girls chowed down and laughed Piccolo was looking over the same area he had stuck Gohan all those years ago, now watching his new student.

A boy was running from a T-Rex as he carried a makeshift bowl of apples. He had a black Gi similar to Piccolos and a red belt. Piccolo smiled as he descended and stopped the dinosaur in its tracks.

"So how have you been boy?" Piccolo asked.

"Fine, Dad." The Namekian said.


	3. The Preliminary Round

The Preliminary round

Sii, Videl and Chim stood near the registration table waiting for the others. Videl and Chim were both wearing Turtle Gi's while Sii wore her own and had her disguise off. Vegeta and Trunks were the first to arrive and the Saiyan Prince nodded to Chim who was still in Super Saiyan. She hadn't gone back to normal since before their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The next to arrive were Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. When Tien saw Sii he immediately tried to attack her but she dodged the blow easily and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Buu! What are you doing here?!" He said quietly but angrily.

"I'm not Buu. The name is Sii. I'm the other half of that monster. Now are you going to register or what?" She asked.

Tien retracted his arm but he obviously didn't trust her. The three fighters eyed her as they entered the preliminary area. She sighed as they left.

"This was a bad idea." She said shaking her head.

"Hey you helped the great Saiyawoman, your a hero." Videl said.

"Dumbest superhero name ever." Chim mumbled.

They argued for the next few minutes until Goku and his family arrived.

"Hey guys! You ready for this?" Goku asked.

"You bet. I'm not about to let my little brother beat me." Chim said playfully punching Goku.

"And I'm not about to let my boyfriend get through this easily." Videl said.

"I'm just here for the fun of it." Sii said.

"Uh Sii, about you being in the tournament… you're body gives you an unfair advantage don't you think?" Gohan asked.

"We already discussed it with the announcer. He'll explain it when I step into the ring. So who's left?" She asked.

"Well, Piccolo, Krillin and 18. Then all of the strongest people on the planet will be here." Videl said.

"Then we'll be waiting for you guys inside." Goku said as he and Goten entered the preliminary waiting area.

Gohan waited with the girls for the others. When Krillin and 18 arrived they chatted with Gohan for a minute before joining the others.

"So now it's just Picc-" Gohan said as Piccolo descended.

"Piccolo! Good to see you." Gohan said.

"You to. Is everyone else already here?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Gohan said as Sii cleared her throat.

"But before that. Who's the other Namekian?" She asked pointing behind Piccolo.

Everyone looked and saw a shorter and younger looking Piccolo. He wore the same shoulder pads and turban, though they were black rather than white. Underneath that he wore a purple Gi just like Piccolos, with a red belt.

"And here we thought we could sneak in without him being noticed." Piccolo said.

The young Namekian stepped forward and bowed to the group of teenagers.

"My name is Gitar. Nice to meet you." He said.

Gohan returned the bow and the girls copied him.

"So uh… are you Piccolo's…" Gohan asked.

"He's my son, yes." Piccolo said.

"When did you?! I didn't think you could!" Gohan stammered.

"I'm not like my father. I can only have one child, not an army. And if we include the time he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber, he would be roughly seventeen years old." Piccolo said.

"I've only been around for two years in the real world though. That time Chamber is really helpful." Gitar said laughing.

"So how strong are you?" Sii asked crossing her arms.

They stared at each other and after a tense moment, both of them grinned. Then Sii put her hands behind her head and walked into the waiting area. Chim and Videl watched her, confused while Gohan and Piccolo talked as they followed her. Inside the waiting area, nearly two hundred competitors were milling around while Sii and the others waited in a group. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were speaking with Goku while the younger group played rock, paper scissors with Goten and Trunks.

"Alright. Could I please have your attention?" One of the referees yelled over the crowd.

The crowd quieted down and he stepped onto a podium.

"The rules for entry into the tournament this year are the same as they were before the invasion of King Piccolo. We will have nine brackets and the top two from each bracket will advance to the Tournament." He said. "Now will everyone please step forward to claim a number?"

Sii and Chiaotzu used their abilities to rig the brackets so that none of them had to fight each other in the Preliminaries.

The next four hours were spent deciding who would advance. After all was said and done 18 finalists stood above all the others.

"Tien Shinhan. Videl Satan. Yamcha. Krillin. Number 18. Son Goku. Son Gohan. Son Goten. Vegeta Briefs. Trunks Briefs. Majin Sii. Piccolo Jr. Gitar. Chiaotzu. Chim. Cresh. Waila. And Tsun advance. Will these finalists follow me to the tournament stage area." The Referee asked.

The Z-Fighters looked at the three other finalists. Cresh was a proper martial arts student. He wore a Gi with the symbol for Tiger. Waila was a cloaked figure who wore a helmet which made her identity impossible to determine. Tsun was a brute of a man with arms the size of barrels. He had an air of arrogance about him.

They arrived at the Tournament stage and went through drawing lots for the tournament bracket. Here were the results:  
First Bracket  
Gohan vs Cresh,  
Vs  
Videl vs 18,

Goten vs Gitar,  
Vs  
Piccolo vs Vegeta,

Second Bracket  
Sii vs Waila,  
Vs  
Trunks vs Tien,

Krillin vs Tsun,  
Vs  
Goku vs Chiaotzu.

Yamcha vs Chim,

The World Martial Arts Tournament was about to begin.


	4. Gohan vs Cresh

**Gohan Vs Cresh**

**These chapters will be shorter but will focus on one fight. Also to anyone who has complaints, all but three of the fights were randomized. Literally rolled a twenty sided die to decide who was fighting who.**

Gohan and Cresh stepped into the arena and faced each other.

"I hope for a good fight, Son Gohan." Cresh said with a bow.

"I do to. You seem to be different than most humans." Gohan said with a smile.

"My masters last wish was for me to compete in this tournament. I do not know if I will win but I will do my best." Cresh said taking a stance.

"Then come at me. I'll give you the fight your looking for." Gohan said.

They rushed at each other and Gohan was surprised by the speed that the young man showed. He kept up with each of Gohan's blows and even landed a few. The Saiyan Hybrid took flight and Cresh stared at him. Then he pointed one hand at Gohan and an energy ball formed.

"Tora Hakai." He said and the energy ball flew at Gohan who attempted to block it but before he could it exploded.

The blast sent him spinning through the air and towards the audience. He stopped a few feet short of the crowd and flew back at Cresh with lightning speed. He delivered a single blow which sent the young man flying out of the ring and onto the ground. Gohan walked over and held out a hand. Cresh took it and smiled.

"It would seem that you were holding back. I have much to learn." Cresh said climbing to his feet.

"I know a few people who would be more than willing to help you. You have a great amount of potential." Gohan said as they walked back to the waiting area.

"Thank you. I could sense your power from the beginning I knew you were much stronger. Thank you for holding back. Even if it was for a few moments." Cresh said.

"Yeah. I didn't want to embarrass you. Will you stay for the rest of the Tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I would like to see these fights. I feel like there are quite a few more powerful than me here." Cresh said with a chuckle.

"Well wasn't that a rousing start to this Tournament? The next match will commence shortly, Majin Sii vs Number 18!" The Annoucer said to the crowd.  
**  
They won't all be this short. I promise. I'll try to have the next one up before sunday. Leave reviews. I like feedback.**


	5. 18 vs Videl

**18 vs Videl**

"For the next match, would number 18 and Videl please come forward." The announcer called.

"Number 18 is a mysterious woman who advanced to the final round during the last tournament and fought against Mr. Satan himself. Though she lost, this powerful beauty is no pushover. And her opponent is none other than the daughter of the champion, Videl. Will the daughter be able to match up to her father?" The announcer yelled into his microphone.

Videl and 18 walked out to the arena, 18 with her signature bored look and Videl annoyed by all the boys cheering for her. Well except Gohan.

They faced each other in the arena and 18 smirked.

"I beat your dad easily in the last tournament. You think you can fight me?" She asked mockingly.

Videl grinned and raced forward. She smashed her fist into 18's face and sent the android flying. 18 recovered quickly and shot back towards Videl and the two were caught in a mid air barrage of punches. They broke away from each other and grinned.

"Your not to bad." 18 said wiping a line of blood from her lip.

"Neither are you. I didn't expect any less. Time to get serious." Videl said releasing a huge amount of energy.

18 raised her own power and the arena began to tremble. The fighters in the waiting area were shocked.

"How much training did you guys do?!" Gohan asked incredulously.

"More than you did. That's for sure." Sii said as she sat on top of the wall watching the fight.

"That's Videl? I knew she had been training but I didn't know she was like this." Mr. Satan said.

Videl held out one hand and pointed a finger at 18. A thin beam of pink energy shot directly towards the android.

18 stepped out of the way and smirked… just in time for the beam to redirect and shoot through her side. She screamed in pain and gripped the wound but gave Videl a painful smile.

"Well then. I know when it's pointless. I give up." 18 said raising her hand.

"Well…uh… Videl is the winner!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered as Videl helped 18 off the stage. Back with the others, Krillin tossed his wife a Senzu Bean and she rubbed the wound as it healed.

"That was a good shot. Your stronger than these idiots were when I met them." 18 said pointing at Vegeta and Piccolo.

"She's stronger than 18? That means she's stronger than a Super Saiyan." Piccolo observed.

"Good job. Now you get to fight Gohan in the next round." Chim said happily.

Videl laughed nervously.

"I'll look forward to seeing how strong you are now Videl." Gohan said.

"That's not what she's looking forward to." Sii said with a mischievous grin.

Videl picked up a bench and threw it at the Majin who caught it effortlessly.

"If it wasn't true, why would you freak out?" Sii asked.

Videl and Gohan both went red and Sii burst into laughter.

"Yeah well at least I have a boyfriend!" Videl said fuming.

"Yeah. Who would want to date the oldest being in the universe? I can just bother you two for all eternity." She said laughing.

"All right the Next match will take place after we replace the damaged tiles on the stage!" The announcer yelled.


	6. Goten vs Gitar

**Goten vs Gitar  
**  
"Alright in the next match we have… Goten Vs Gitar." The announcer said.

Gitar stepped into the arena with Goten and bowed to the young Saiyan.

"I won't go easy on you just because your Piccolo's Son!" Goten yelled.

The Z-Fighters all smacked their foreheads as the crowd flew into a panic. Piccolo flew over the arena and called for everyone's attention. The crowd stopped in terror when they saw him.

"I am King Piccolo Reincarnated. But I have been defending the earth for nearly nineteen years. I no longer desire to rule over you, you have nothing to fear." Piccolo announced.

"I can vouch that he has turned a new leaf. He was a competitor in both the Cell Games and the last World Martial Arts Tournament! People please, it is fine." The Announcer said.

The crowd still tried to exit the arena until Mr. Satan took the Microphone.

"If you all are so worried, remember that I am here. If he gets out of line, I'll just beat him up!" Hercule yelled.

After that the crowd returned to their seats and Goten and Gitar faced each other once more. Goten moved first and punched Gitar directly in the stomach. The blow caused the Namekian to stagger but Goten leaped back staring at Gitar with amazement.

"Gee Mister. Your Heavy." He said.

"Oh right. I guess it's not fair if I wear my weighted gear during a fight." He said tossing off his cape and turban.

Without the extra gear his form was clearly visible. He was leaner than Piccolo and nearly a foot shorter but he seemed to emit more power than even his father. He tossed the gear to Sii who stretched her arm out to grab it.

"Many thanks. Now I believe you wanted a fair fight? Why don't you power up?" Gitar asked Goten.

Goten smirked and went Super Saiyan. He launched himself at Gitar but the Namekian vanished, leaving behind a few dozen after images.

Goku looked up at Sii and asked for the training gear. She tossed it to him and he staggered with Surprise at the weight.

"How much do these weigh?!" Goku asked shocked.

"That set weighs eighty tons. I believe that Gitar surpassed me during our time in the Time Chamber. The only thing he lacks is real fighting experience. This fight shouldn't last very long." Piccolo said watching the arena.

Gitar appeared behind Goten and delivered a blow to the boys neck, knocking him unconscious. After the countdown, Gitar brought the unconscious Goten back to Goku.

"Sorry, holding back isn't my speciality. I hope he wakes up in time to see your match." Gitar said.

"That was amazing! You are very strong for your age." Goku said taking Goten.

"I hope we get a chance to fight sometime." Sii said.

"Maybe the finals." Gitar said.

"Nah, you'd have to beat Vegeta. He's to stubborn to let you win. I'm not even sure that I'll make it to the finals. I have to fight either Goku or Chim. That's going to be fun." Sii said.

"Well then maybe after the tournament we could have a match." Gitar said putting his cape back on.

"Maybe."

"Up next we have Piccolo vs Vegeta! Would the fighters please come forward!" The announcer yelled.


	7. Piccolo vs Vegeta

**Piccolo Vs Vegeta**

"Alright our fighters for this round are the legendary Piccolo and a former competitor in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta Briefs!"

Piccolo faced Vegeta in the ring and the Saiyan warrior grinned.

"I'm hoping for a good fight Namek. Better than when I first came to earth." Vegeta said.

"Oh you'll get one. Gitar wasn't the only one who got stronger." Piccolo said grinning.

Vegeta went Super Saiyan and flew at Piccolo. The Namekian blocked his punches and grabbed his wrist. He tossed Vegeta into the air and sent a Masenko blast after him. Vegeta swatted the blast aside just in time to get decked in the jaw. Piccolo unleashed a barrage of punches against Vegeta and sent him smashing into the tournament Stage. The Saiyan rose to his feet and grinned.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. But what was it you said? He wasn't the only one who got stronger." Vegeta asked as he began powering up.

Piccolo frowned as he sensed more and more energy coming from Vegeta. There was a flash of light and Vegeta was standing on the stage with waist length golden spiky hair.

In the audience Bulma and Chi Chi stared as baby Bra laughed.

"Daddy look funny." She said happily.

Vegeta grinned and shrugged with a smile.

"Well Namek? Still think you stand a chance of winning?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"No. I just wanted to compare your power to Gitar's. I have no chance at winning. You win, Vegeta." Piccolo said landing outside the arena.

"Wha- That's it?! I came for a fight not this!" Vegeta yelled.

"You'll get one. Try to beat my son." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Get back here! Fight me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh, Vegeta? He forfeited according to the tournament rules, the match is over." The announcer said.

"I know the rules." Vegeta said storming off the stage.

Bulma covered her face with her hands.

"Why did I marry that moron?" She asked herself.

"Alright, the next match will be Waila Vs Majin Sii!"

**Alright I know that this isn't how Piccolo would act. Just give me a chance. And I swear that the fights will get better, mostly in the second round.**


	8. Sii vs Waila

**Sii Vs Waila**

Sii leaped onto the stage and took a bow before the crowd. They cheered and held up signs for her.

"Alright, we have one of the crowd favorites today. Majin Sii! She's made quite a name for herself over the past few months as a Hero and an expert fighter. At her own request we have made some extra rules to give her opponents a fair fight. Due to Miss Sii's… special body type, she is unable to be injured and is nearly impossible to destroy, so at her own request a new rule has been added for her, if she fails to repair her body within ten seconds of suffering a major injury, she will lose the match. To demonstrate, we have Miss 18 here to show us what a major injury entails." The announcer said.

18 stood next to Sii and sliced her arm through the Majin's neck. Sii's head slid off her neck and the crowd screamed. Sii placed her severed head back onto her neck and waved her hands to show that she was fine.

"We are classifying any missing limbs, a severed head or disintegration of her body for this rule. Now that that's out of the way, let's introduce our other competitor, Waila! She made it through the preliminary round with only one blow during each round. And not even the referee's have seen her face. She is a woman shrouded in mystery. Will Sii be the one to unmask this mysterious woman?"

Waila faced Sii and the Majin could feel a vast amount of Hatred emanating from the hooded figure. She braced herself for the attack she knew was coming. When the match started Waila launched herself at Sii and delivered a blow to the Majin's face causing her head to explode. Sii reformed her head and dodged Waila's punches and kicks.

"What's up with you?! Why do you hate me so much?!" Sii asked.

"Your Goddamn brother killed my predecessors! I can't make him pay for that, but you sure as Hell can!" Waila roared.

Sii wrapped herself around Waila, binding her arms and legs. Then she pulled back the girls hood. Underneath was a purple skinned girl with a gray Mohawk and red earrings. Her pointed ears twitched.

"You're a Supreme Kai. Though what's with that outfit?" Sii asked confused.

Since she had created them, Sii had never seen a Kai wear anything but the regal outfits that they had originally made. Waila was wearing a skin tight tank top, cargo shorts, and tennis shoes. She still wore Potara earrings though they were red.

"Your brother killed the previous Supreme Kai's. If he hadn't, I would be allowed to be free. But they're gone, and now I have to fill one of their positions!" Waila growled.

"So what's the problem?" Sii asked confused.

"I don't want to be locked on that stupid planet and just Watch!" Waila yelled. "I want to fight! I want to go and help the people!" She yelled.

"Really? And they won't let you?" Sii asked sitting down and thinking.

"No! They won't! I wouldn't even be allowed to get revenge for the Kai's that your Brother killed!" She yelled.

"What makes you think you can beat me? What I saw from Goku you guys are much weaker than even Super Saiyans." Sii asked.

Waila attacked Sii and cut her in two. Sii nodded and reattached herself.

"You're much stronger than the other Kai's. Let me show you something." Sii said placing her finger on Waila's forehead.

There was a spark then Waila's eyes rolled back in her head. A few seconds later she returned to normal and backed away from Sii timidly.

"How did you survive that? The guilt, the insanity…" She asked.

"I imagined everything I would have to do to repay what Buu had done. It was quite a long list." Sii said.

"Alright, so you feel guilty. Let me beat you." She said.

"No way, I trained for this. You can't blackmail me into forfeiting. That would be unsportsmanlike." Sii said glancing over to where Mr. Satan was standing.

"Then how do you propose we end this? I won't leave this arena until only one of us remains standing!" Waila yelled.

"Really? In that case." Sii said disappearing.

She reappeared behind Waila and stole one of her earrings. Then she clipped it onto her ear hole and the two of them were sucked together in a flash of light. When they reappeared, they were a pink skinned fighter with black and blue eyes a white mohawk with bangs on either side of their face. They were wearing Sii's clothes. The announcer and the audience stared, dumbstruck.

"Uh it would seem that this new fighter is the only one left in this fight so she seems to be the winner. Uh Miss, what's your name?" The announcer asked handing her the Microphone.

"Supreme Sai. I'll be finishing this tournament in place of both of them." She said hopping of the stage.

"But uh who are you?" The announcer asked.

"Both of them." She called.

"Huh?" He asked utterly confused.

Back in the waiting area Sai was being mobbed by the others.

"Sii?" Chim asked.

"Fusion technique. I'm both of them." She said leaning against the wall.

"You know that's permanent right?" Vegeta asked snobbishly.

"I invented these Monkey boy. I can undo the fusion whenever I want. Once I win the tournament I'll separate." Sai said.

"You seem very confident that you'll win." Vegeta said getting angry.

"Prove me wrong. Prove to me that your strong enough to fight me." She said falling asleep.

"Alright the referees have agreed to let Supreme Sai advance in the tournament. The next match will continue as scheduled.


	9. Tien vs Trunks

**Trunks vs Tien**

**Sorry I haven't updated guys, I've been busy with school and work. Finals are the first week of May so I should be updating more after that.**

Tien stood facing Trunks and the two fighters grinned.

"I won't hold back simply because you're a child." Tien said.

"And I won't hold back just because you're a human." Trunks said mockingly.

Tien shot forward and sent Trunks flying into the air with a kick to the stomach. The Triclops leaped after him and sent the boy crashing back down into the arena. Trunks sat up and wiped a trail of blood off his mouth as he grinned. Then he unleashed his power and launched a barrage of energy blasts at Tien. Tien deflected them all at the sky and fired one of his own at Trunks. The boy caught it and it pushed him towards the edge of the arena. He threw it up into the sky and stared at Tien.

"Not bad. Now let me show you my super ghos-" Trunks stopped as Tien landed a blow to his head and sent him sprawling outside the arena.

"Boasting only leaves you open to attacks." Tien said.

"Ow. Yeah I guess." Trunks said getting to his feet and walking toward the waiting area.

"Well there you have it folks. Tien Shinhan will advance to the next round."

**I promise that the second round will have more in depth fights. Promise.**


	10. Krillin vs Tsun

**Krillin vs Tsun**

Krillin stood looking bored as Tsun flexed for the crowd. He yawned as Tsun pointed at him mockingly.

"This match will be over with two punches." He yelled to the crowd.

Krillin chuckled.

"I'll give you one free punch. Go ahead big guy." Krillin said with a smile.

Tsun grinned.

"Do you want to throw the match? Very well. HERE I COME!" He yelled as he smashed his fist into Krillin's face.

The bald dwarf didn't even flinch. He simply delivered a punch to Tsun's gut and sent him flying into the sky. When he came back down Krillin caught him and Tsun meekly muttered that he forfeited.

Krillin left him in the ring while the paramedics put him onto a stretcher. He had eight broken ribs and the hand that had punched krillin was fractured.

"Heh heh, now it gets interesting." Krillin chuckled.


	11. Goku vs Chiaotzu

**Goku vs Chiaotzu**

Goku stood in the ring facing Chiaotzu. The small pale skinned fighter frowned at Goku.

"I know I probably won't win but I won't make it easy on you." He said.

"I won't go Super Saiyan, just to keep it fair." Goku said smiling.

"Here I come." Chiaotzu said launching a dozen energy beams at Goku.

Goku dodged them and smiled as he attacked in a flurry of punches. Chiaotzu blocked most of them but a single punch sent him flying into the stands. He sighed as he flew back to the waiting area with the others.

"And that's it. Goku is the winner. Now onto the final match of the first round! Yamcha vs Chim!" The announcer yelled.

**Extremely short but really did you expect that much?**


	12. Yamcha vs Chim

**Yamcha Vs Chim**

Yamcha walked out to the arena next to Chim and faced her confidently.

"Alright blondie. I'm not going to go easy on you." Yamcha said.

"Oh really?" Chim said unwrapping her tail from her waist.

"A-A Saiyan? Where did you come from?!" Yamcha stammered, his confidence gone.

"Vegeta brought me here. I'm Goku's sister by the way." She said with a smile.

"Heh? Oh come on this isn't fair!" Yamcha yelled as he ran towards Chim.

She stepped around him and tripped him up with her tail. He recovered and cupped his hands.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" He yelled as he fired a bright blue energy beam.

"Spirit Cannon!" Chim yelled firing a white energy blast.

The two blasts collided and Chim's blew threw Yamcha's and sent him flying out of the arena. He groaned but picked himself up and found Chim standing over him holding out her hand. She helped him up and they walked back to the others.

"And that's the end of the first round! The second set of matches will take place tomorrow!" The announcer said.


	13. Interlude

Interlude

Back at the hotel everyone was questioning Sai.

"Are you really going to separate?" Goku asked.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to steal your title of the earths protector." Sai said calmly.

"How strong are you now?" Vegeta asked.

Sai sighed and got to her feet. She released a tremendous amount of energy that made the ground shake. Then she stopped and smiled at Vegeta.

"That was half of our power." She said.

Vegeta smirked and walked away laughing.

"But why did Sii fuse into you? Why not just defeat the Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked.

"Let's ask you this. If we are fused together, is there any chance that we are going to kill each other?" Sai asked.

"No I guess not."

"Okay. Also, it's a way for them to work together. Sharing thoughts has been known to relive tension." Sai said.

"I always wondered about Fusion. Do you think like both of them or just your own way?" Gohan asked.

"I think like myself. A mix of both of them. For example, Walia wants to end matches as quickly as possible, while Sii wants to put on a bit of a show. Efficient and a show off. You two could answer his questions to." Sai said pointing at Videl and Chim.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

The two girls sighed as they stood about three feet from eachother.

"Fu…sion! Ha!" They said acting in unison.

There was a flash and in their place, a blonde green eyed warrior with a black shirt and a fusion vest stood before them. Her tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"We are Vidim." She said.

"Two fusions, in one room. Why don't we get Vegito and make three?" Sai said comically.

"I think two is enough. Geez if Mr. satan walked in right now." Gohan said.

"Oh god he would freak if he saw me!" Vidim said with a laugh.

"So when did you learn Fusion?" Goku asked rocking in a chair.

"When we were in the Time Chamber. Sii learned it from your memories. And Videl remembered it to. So Gohan how do we look?" Vidim asked crossing her arms.

"Uh well… this is awkward." Gohan said.

"Go on Gohan! Compliment your Girlfriend/Aunt!" Sai said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up! I could rip you apart! Bubblegum Princess!" Vidim yelled as she flew in front of Sai.

"Oh? Really old lady?" Sai asked challengingly.

"Oh that's rich coming from the oldest thing in the universe!" Vidim said.

"Yeah but I don't age. You just look like a teenager. You even missed your planet being destroyed!" Sai said.

Vidim grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Don't push me." Vidim said coldly.

"Uh Girls? Could we not level the city?" Gohan asked.

"Fine. But when the tournament is over, we are going to fight. Fusion vs Fusion." Vidim said releasing her grip on Sai.

"Fair enough. We might need a planet for that duel though." Sai said with a grin.

A few minutes later Vidim defused and Videl and Chim were somewhat confused on what had happened.

"Wait we did what? We weren't that violent when we were practicing." Chim asked.

"Fusions don't always copy personalities. When Vegeta and I fused into Vegito, he was arrogant and overconfident. To be fair we were stronger than anyone else. But still, he wasn't like either of us. Look at Sai. From what I learned from Sii, she doesn't make people mad like that. I don't know about the Supreme Kai but it doesn't seem like the same person." Goku said.

"Well whatever, I do like the feeling of being a Super Saiyan. It's different than just powering up." Videl said.

"Yeah well you all better rest up for your matches tomorrow. Good night." Sai said closing her eyes and floating a few feet off the floor.

The others went back to their rooms and soon they were all asleep. Inside the sleeping mind of Sai another argument was taking place.

"I can't believe you!" Waila yelled.

"Yeah. You made that point clear." Sii said covering her ears.

"You fused with me! A monster like you!" The Kai screamed angrily.

"Monster? Do you know what I am?" Sii asked somewhat insulted.

"Your kind killed my predecessors! I am honor bound to exterminate your kind!" The kai yelled in frustration.

"True, but I am half of the God that created the Kai's. I created you all as guardians." Sii said clenching her teeth.

"Huh?" Waila asked as she twitched her ears.

"I created the Kai's to alert me to and deal with lesser Threats. Didn't you ever wonder why your people are born from fruit?" Sii asked crossing her arms.

"You created my people?" Waila asked suspicious.

"Yes. When this is all over we will go to the world of the Kai's and find someway to prove it to you. Also is Waila your real name?" Sii asked.

"I wasn't given a name. I've always been called Supreme Kai! Because Buu killed the old Supreme Kai's! I gave myself the name!" She said getting angry again.

"Don't you start again! Either of you!" Another voice said.

Sai appeared next to the duo and they both stared at her shocked.

"You can hear us?" Waila asked.

"Yes. It's kind of hard to sleep with you two arguing. I will defuse us if you two can't get along." Sai said.

"Really?" Waila asked with a grin.

"Well it's actually up to her. She is the only one out of the three of us who can undo Potara Magic. She invented it." Sai said.

"Yeah. I remember that. It was a way for the Kai's to join together to stop me if I ever got out of control. That plan didn't end up working." Sii said with a sad smile.

"Your power overwhelmed them all. They never got the chance to fuse." Sai said.

"True. I wonder if they could have beaten Buu if they had..." Sii pondered.

"All I know is that I don't want to be stuck on that planet for the next few centuries. I'm nowhere near as strong as the Warriors of this planet." Waila said.

"True. Though from what I gleaned from Videl, there is a kai who could release your potential in just one day. The trick is getting him to do so. But as it stands we need to finish the tournament first." Sii said.

"Yes now I'm going to sleep." Sai said and she vanished.

"Well then until we meet again, Lady Waila." Sii said with a bow as she to disappeared.

Waila sighed as she drifted through the void alone before eventually drifting off to sleep.


	14. Videl vs Gohan

Videl vs Gohan

Videl grinned at Gohan as they walked to the arena.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh it's just I might actually be able to fight you now." She said happily.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yep. I was training against a Super Saiyan for 8 months. You don't think I lost all those fights do you?" She asked.

"But I'm stronger than a Super Saiyan. We'll see how well you do." He said.

They faced each other and Gohan blocked a flurry of blows from Videl with minor difficulty. He smiled as she landed a blow to his face.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are if you can't hurt me." He said.

"Wrong." She said as an energy ball formed in her hand.

The ball exploded in Gohan's face and sent the hybrid warrior scooting back a few feet.

"I might not have been able to match Chim in strength at the end but Sii taught me to control my energy." Videl said as her fingertips glowed with energy.

Videl swung her hands and a few dozen energy beams shot towards Gohan. He blocked them but the beams burned his arms and cut through his Gi.

"Ow! I might actually have to be serious." Gohan said.

"Oh really? I might as well to." Videl said clenching her right hand.

The Majin M on her hand glowed and her power spiked drastically. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and the two exchanged blows. Videl blasted Gohan with exploding energy infused punches while he delivered a barrage of blows. When they parted Videl had a bruise on her cheek but she was still smiling. Gohan had a few minor injuries and a burn on his chest but he to was smiling.

"That's a neat trick." Gohan said.

"Yeah. I know you're stronger than me but if you want to win this then you'll have to knock me out." She said with a grin.

She charged energy into her fists and they began pummeling each other. The audience could barely see their fists, only the areas where they landed punches. Soon both fighters were running low on energy and they could sense it.

"Let's end this with a bang." Gohan said.

He cupped his hands behind him. A blue light emanated from between them.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" He said.

Videl held her arms out straight in front of her. A ball of pink energy enveloped her body.

"Innocence Cannon!" She screamed and a massive pink beam shot forward.

"HA!" Gohan yelled.

His family's signature energy wave raced toward Videl.

The two energy beams collided over the arena and the shockwave blasted through the arena. The two fighters vanished in the flash of light.

When the audience could see again, the two fighters were floating where they had been. Gohan looked exhausted but relatively unhurt. Videl was barely managing to stay aloft and her skin was smoking.

"I guess I lose." She said as she lost consciousness and began falling towards the ground.

Gohan caught her a dozen feet from the ground and put her in the arena. The announcer did his count and the paramedics began running out with a stretcher. Gohan slung Videl over his shoulder and walked past them. Krillin tossed him two Senzu beans and he ate one then put the other in Videl's mouth. She swallowed it then her eyes fluttered open. She frowned when she saw Gohan smiling at her. She punched him right on the nose and he gripped his face.

"What?!" He asked.

"Y-you! I was so close to beating you this time!" She said angrily.

"So you punch me in the face?!" He asked.

"Your lucky that's all I'm going to do." She said fuming with her arms crossed.

"Or unlucky, depending on what she means." Sai said with a grin.

"I swear to- wow I guess I can't swear to god, she's sitting right there." Videl said her face turning bright red.

"I am a guardian fused with half of a god, I'm not God, go ahead swear to god." Sai said eagerly awaiting the next match.

"Next will Gitar and Vegeta please come out to the arena." The announcer said.


	15. Gitar vs Vegeta

Gitar vs Vegeta

"So Namek, are you going to forfeit now?" Vegeta mocked as they walked up to the arena.

Gitar sighed and shrugged in his weighted clothes.

"I won't lose to an arrogant Saiyan." Gitar said.

"Ha! I will enjoy destroying you greatly." Vegeta said.

They faced eachother and Vegeta readied himself to fight but Gitar stood tapping his foot impatiently.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"I see no need to fight you at this level. Your power cannot hold a candle to mine." Gitar said calmly.

A vein in Vegeta's forehead bulged at the indirect insult. The Saiyan lashed out but Gitar simply avoided him and delivered a blow to his back that sent the warrior flying. Vegeta smashed into the ground near edge of the arena and shattered the stone tiles. He was back on his feet in just a few seconds and staring at Gitar with a murderous glare. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and nearly managed to hit Gitar. The Namekian struggled under his anger fueled power. Vegeta used his free hand to batter Gitar with punches. The Namekian threw Vegeta into the air and shot upward, leaving his cape and Turban on the arena. He appeared above Vegeta and brought his hands down in a violent smash on the prince. Vegeta smashed into the arena once again and rose to his feet, his eyes pure white with rage.

"I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! I refuse to lose to a novice!" He screamed and wave of energy exploded around him. The clouds began to spiral above the arena and Gitar was stunned by the amount of energy that flowed from the berserk Saiyan. A flash of light blinded everyone and when it subsided they all stared in awe. Vegeta's hair had grown so much that it reached down past his knees and electricity arced around him. A glowing golden aura of energy surrounded him.

"U-Uh, it would seem that Vegeta's rage has caused some sort of change. But will this be a match for Gitar's astounding strength and speed?!" The announcer asked.

"Hm." Vegeta smirked as he disappeared.

He appeared behind Gitar and the Young Namekian was turning about when Vegeta smashed his fist into his jaw. The Saiyan smashed his fists into Gitar mercilessly and within forty seconds, Gitar was barely able to keep conscious. Vegeta gripped his Gi and held him aloft.

"Anything to say now Namek?" Vegeta asked confidently.

"Yes. Thank you for falling into my trap." Gitar said as Vegeta's energy reserves ran out.

He reverted back to his normal state and Gitar gripped his arm. He threw the prince into the ground outside of the arena.

Gitar landed next to him and held out a hand. Vegeta spit on the ground and mumbled unintelligibly. He stormed past Gitar emanating rage. The Namekian sighed and shrugged as he retrieved his training gear.

"So the prince of all Saiyans was beaten by a Namekian?" Sai asked as Vegeta walked by.

The Prince threw an energy blast at her and she flicked it into the sky.

"Well that certainly went quicker than expected. Gitar wins! We have only two matches left in the round! This is shaping up to be an amazing final round." The announcer said pumping up the crowds excitement.

Sai started stretching.

"So are you ready to fight Tien?" Videl asked.

"I don't know. He seems to harbor a grudge against Buu which he then put on Sii. Hey Tien are you still mad at me even though I'm Half Kai and Half Majin?" Sai called.

"I plan to split you up. You fused with the supreme Kai against her will your no better than Buu." Tien said.

Sai sighed and waved her finger in front of her. She split into Waila and Sii who smiled from atop the wall.

"Well I WAS angry at her at first but fusing with someone tends to give you some insight into their mind. She's not that bad." Waila said.

"I still can't forgive what her kind has done." Tien said.

"Well then I guess that Sai will decide what happens now." They both said as they re fused.

"So Shinhan, are you ready to do this?" Sai asked.

Tien quietly stalked out to the arena.


	16. Sai vs Tien

Tien vs Sai

Tien glared at Sai.

"The world may not remember what Buu did, but someone must pay for his crimes!" Tien said and his energy sent cracks running through the arena.

"Tell me something I don't know. I'll give you five minutes to let loose on me. I won't fight back or dodge your attacks. Now, begin." Sai said as she held her arms out.

Tien was dumbstruck for just a moment before racing forward and smashing his fist into Sai's lower jaw. The blow sent her tumbling into the sky and the enraged human flew after her. He shot energy blasts into her body, riddling her with holes and when she was little more than a mass of goo she regenerated and crossed her arms.

"You will have to do much better. Now come at me!" She ordered.

Tien clenched his teeth but gathered his energy and three clones appeared. One flew above her and two flew behind her.

"You can be the first to taste the wrath of my new technique." He said as all four Tiens held out their arms.

"Omega Tri-Beam!" They yelled.

Each shot an energy at the other three forming a pyramid of energy. The pyramid glowed and exploded in a flash of light that blinded the spectators below. When the light faded, Sai was gone and Tien was panting from exhaustion.

"It would seem that Tien blew Sai into pieces. Will she regenerate before the time expires?" The announcer asked.

His question was answered just a moment later when Sai appeared in the ring staring at Tien with a grin. The exhausted Tri-clops landed in the ring and faced Sai weakly.

"That was a powerful technique, it would have destroyed anyone else. Though it seems to have its drawbacks." Sai said noting his exhaustion.

"H-how? You should be dust!" He asked.

"I stored a small amount of my body in the ring, and regenerated around that." Sai said.

"Then I've lost. I cannot defeat you with the little energy I have left." Tien said.

"I have a proposition. I will lower my power to match your current level. We settle this with a good old fashioned contest of martial arts." Sai said.

Tien grinned.

"I can do that." He said.

They faced each other in the ring and took their stances. They charged and smashed their fists into each others face. They knocked each other backwards then charged again and moved just slow enough that the audience could see where they were.

"Your 'brother' murdered everyone on this planet and was destroyed but that doesn't make up for all the destruction he caused." Tien said as he punched Sai in the stomach.

"No but it doesn't shift the blame to me. Do you know what Sii went through all those years!" Sai yelled in rage as she sent Tien flying across the stage.

Tien recovered quickly and Sai grabbed him by the neck and held him off the ground.

"She went through Milennia of isolation all while being forced to sense all the lives that her other Half was ending! She regrets every death that Buu ever caused! The Supreme Kai's… all of them!" Sai yelled.

"Then who answers for Buu's crimes?" Tien said coldly.

"He did. Now, I'm ending this." Sai said as she slammed Tien into the Arena, cracking it.

The Triclops was knocked out cold from the force and Sai stood over him as the announcer counted. When it was confirmed that she had won she carried him back to the others.

"Senzu please." She said.

Krillin tossed her one and she fed it to him. He woke up and kneeled in front of Sai.

"I apologize. I was focused to much on revenge. The crimes of one do not go to another." He said.

Sai put a hand on his shoulder.

"No they don't. But you had every right to be angry. Now I believe it's time for Krillin to fight Goku. I want to see this." Sai said.

"Oh no. I forfeited the match. I know when I don't stand a chance. Plus we need Goku at full power to fight Chim." Krillin said.

"You are a very smart coward." Sai said.

"Well excuse me for not being a Saiyan. Or a powerful Namekian, right Vegeta?" Krillin said.

Vegeta simmered quietly in the corner.

"Alright can we have Goku and Chim please come out to the Arena?" The announcer called.

"Well here we go." Chim said.

"The final match in the second round is about to begin. The Semifinals will begin one hour after the conclusion of this match." The announcer called.


	17. Goku vs Chim

Goku vs Chim

Goku stood opposite his sister and grinned.

"I won't hold back." He said.

"Neither will I." Chim said as she rushed towards him.

The took flight and Goku was forced to power up into a Super Saiyan in order to keep up with her. They exchanged blows for a moment before they broke apart and faced each other a few hundred feet above the arena.

"I thought you said you didn't like fighting." Goku said as he wiped a stream of blood from his mouth.

"I said I didn't help exterminate life. Fighting is different." She said.

"Then I guess I should stop holding back." Goku said as he began building up his energy.

Chim grinned as she formed a ball of energy in her hand. Down on the ground Vegeta smiled to himself as he recognized the technique that he had used so many years before. Sai, Piccolo and Gohan knew what was coming and prepared themselves to intervene if necessary.

Chim threw her energy ball into the sky just as Goku reached Super Saiyan 3. The ball exploded and became a nova of light.

"Uh what- oh..." Goku said as Chim began to grow and change.

Her clothes grew with her and soon a Golden Great Ape in a Turtle Hermit Gi was flying in front of Goku.

"Are you in there?" Goku asked.

Yea-AGH!" The ape roared.

She gripped her head and roared in pain. Goku backed up and Sai flew up into the air with her arms crossed.

"Hold it Goku. This is very interesting. You don't see Golden Great Apes very often. This is going to be fun." Sai said flying up to the ape.

"Hold it! You can't interfere with our fight!" Goku said.

"I'm not interfering. I'm defending the hundreds of people down there from death. And trust me, this will make the fight better." Sai said as she stretched her arms and grabbed Chim's wrists.

She pried Chim's hands away from her face and landed on her snout. She walked up to her eye and looked into it sternly.

"I thought you hated killing? Are you going to let the beast inside you win? Or are you going to kill thousands?" Sai asked.

The ape growled at her but it's eyes softened and after a moment it began to shrink. Soon a very different Chim was floating in the sky. Red fur on her arms and tail and her hair overgrown past her waist. Bright blue eyes and a black T-Shirt. Black pants rounded out her outfit and she looked up at Sai.

"Thanks Sai." She said.

"No problem. Now, beat your brother!" She said with a smile.

Sai flew back down to the others and Vegeta rushed towards her.

"What is that?! What did you do?! Her power is comparable to Kakarots!" He yelled.

"Super Saiyan 4. It's power is greater than the other forms but Goku's power is so great at his level that they are equal. Without a tail you can't reach Super Saiyan 4. That form is better suited to take that much power, it lasts longer. The last one to reach it, well he fought me back when I was a god. Gave me a good workout to." Sai said with a smile.

"That much power…" Vegeta said enviously.

"Surprisingly it's harder to reach Super Saiyan 3. Once a Saiyan reached Super Saiyan 2 simply transforming into a Great Ape and regaining control allows access to this form. So if only you had a tail Vegeta." Sai said mockingly.

Back in the sky Goku was staring at his sister who smiled.

"You wanted a good fight didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. You ready?" He asked.

"Definitely." She said.

They clashed together and vanished. The only signs of their presence were that pieces of the landscape kept shattering. When they reappeared they were both out of breath and exhausted in the arena.

"It would seem that the fighters have been fighting a battle we couldn't see and are now back in the arena." The announcer yelled.

"I've… never… had…such…a…good… fight." Goku said between breaths.

"I…know… if…dad… could…see…us…now." She said.

Suddenly both of them powered down and Chim's eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed on the arena tile and the announcer began counting. When he reached 10 and declared Goku the winner, the referee's came and took Chim away on a stretcher.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Videl asked.

"It's just exhaustion. I imagine she'll just be mad she lost." Sai said.

"In the meantime. We will take a short break to repair the Arena. Feel free to check out the gift shop…" He said advertising.

Videl ran over as they brought Chim by.

"I'll take her from here. Hey Krillin!" She called and the dwarf tossed her a Senzu Bean.

Videl out the bean in Chim's mouth and the Saiyan woke up with a start.

"Who?! What?! Wait…" She said.

"You lost. Ran out of energy." Sai said.

"Nooo!" Chim howled in rage.

"Don't worry. Your really strong Chim. Probably one of the strongest Saiyans in history." Goku said.

"I think she makes it to the top ten. There was the original Super Saiyan, four legendary Super Saiyans and then You and Vegeta. Well, maybe Vegeta." Sai said with a glance at the prince.

He glared but remained silent, in outrage.

"Well I guess that means that the Semi Finals are up next. I don't care who makes it to the finals, this is going to be interesting." Sai said.

"I'm going to defeat you Gohan." Gitar said with a smile.

"Oh you can try. I look forward to fighting you Gitar." Gohan said.

"And I look forward to fighting you Sai. We can see what you can really do." Goku said.

"Same Goku." Sai said with a grin.

"The Semifinals will begin in one hour! Don't be late!" The announcer said.


	18. Gitar vs Gohan

Gitar VS Gohan

Gitar and Gohan both stood in the ring facing each other. Gohan smirked a little.

"I hope you don't think this will be easy." Gohan said.

"Of course not. But I don't intend to lose." Gitar said as he took off his weighted cape.

Gitar dropped the weighted gear and launched himself at Gohan. Gohan sidestepped and brought his elbow down on Gitar's back. The Namekian was shoved into the stone stage. He was up almost immediately and rushed up to where Gohan was still floating. He smashed a fist into Gohan's chest and both of them heard at least one rib crack,

Gohan gasped but held together and sent Gitar spinning with a hard blow to the face. The Namekian stopped himself in midair and faced Gohan.

"Not bad." Gitar said wiping a trail of blood from his mouth.

"Not bad yourself. It's been awhile since I've gotten beat up like this." Gohan said.

"Heh, I told you I'm gonna win no matter what." Gitar said.

"Hey don't forget, I know a big weakness of yours." Gohan said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wha- ARGH!" Gitar screamed as Gohan revealed his trump card.

No secret technique, no hidden attack. Just a simple action that Gohan knew would bring any Namekian to their knees. He whistled as high and slow as he could. Gitar covered his ears but still couldn't block out the painful noise. Down below Picolo grinned and shook his head at Gohan's resourcefulness.

"I can't believe he remembers that." He said.

Back in the air Gohan ignored his broken rib and landed a direct blow on Gitar's left arm which snapped in half with an audible crack. He howled in pain both from the whistling and the broken arm.

"Sorry about this man." Gohan said as he slammed Gitar into the arena which caused the entire town to shake.

The Namekian vanished into a deep hole and all that could be heard from within were groans of pain.

"You okay dude?" Gohan called.

"Grugh…"

"I think he's down…" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"Uh if Gitar fails to reappear soon I'll have to declare him down for the count." The announcer said.

"Gitar come on get up!" Gohan called into the hole.

Gitar failed to emerge and Gohan was declared the winner. He flew down and retrieved his opponent who was unconscious. He flew Gitar back to the others where Piccolo took him and leaned him against the wall.

"Alright Goku I guess we're up." Sai said.

"Looking forward to it." Goku said.


	19. Goku vs Sai

Goku vs Sai

Sai smiled as she jumped from her seat atop the wall into the arena. Now she would get to fight a real fight, show off her real abilities. Goku stood across the arena from her and she grinned.

"I've seen the peak of your power. You can't beat me." She said.

"I won't know until I try." Goku said with a smile.

"Well I'm looking forward to this. Show me your limits!" Sai said.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Sai who blocked the blow but her arm rippled under the force. She kneed Goku in the stomach and launched him into the air. She flew up after him and he bombard her with energy blasts. She deflected them all and rose up to his level. Goku grinned.

"This is going to be even better than Cell." He said.

"Cell? I don't remember anyone by that name." Sai said.

"It doesn't matter. But let's see how you handle this." Goku said cupping his hands behind his back.

"What's that?" Sai asked.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Goku said and an energy ball formed in his hands.

"You don't really think that that will do anything to m-" Sai had been acting smug when Goku finished charging.

"HA!" He screamed and a massive energy blast blew through Sai.

When the energy dissipated Sai was only half a head, part of a torso and half an arm.

"It would seem that Goku's energy wave has damaged Sai very badly. 1, 2, 3…" The announcer began down below.

By the time he reached the count of eight, Sai had refrozen all of her body and she had a smile.

"That was good. Now here's mine." She said.

She held out her right hand and a pure white ball formed in front of it. Goku stopped for a second until he sensed how much energy was coming off of her attack.

"Goddess Breaker." She said calmly.

An energy wave even bigger than Goku's shot forward and hit the Saiyan. Goku vanished in the light of the blast and Sai stopped the attack before it could kill him. When the sky was clear once more, Goku was barely floating in the air as steam curled off of his skin. His uniform was all but destroyed and he was breathing hard.

"That… was… amazing." He said.

"It should be. That was Bii's signature move. I only remembered how to do it a few hours ago." Sai said.

"Nice… attack…" Goku said as he started to fall.

Sai caught him and lowered him down to the stage. The announcer did the count and declared Sai the winner. Sai brought him back to the others where they offered her a Senzu bean after they gave one to Goku.

"No I'm good. Gotta give Gohan a fighting chance." She said as she faced her next opponent.

The two of them grinned and stood face to face.

"I plan on winning, Sai." Gohan said.

"I don't plan on going down." She said.

**So yeah the semi finals are short….. Well the Final match is much longer. I just have to finish writing it…**


	20. Gohan vs Sai

Gohan vs Sai

Gohan and Sai stood in the arena and Sai smiled which made a chill run down Gohan's spine.

"So I hear that you have a huge amount of potential. That you are stronger than anyone else here." She said.

"I did. Until old Kai unlocked all of my power." Gohan said.

"Wait… Old Kai? That. Old. Lecherous. Arrogant. Idiotic. Bastard. ESCAPED!?" Sai yelled.

There was visible Energy radiating off of her and the ground was shaking under her rage.

"What do you mean escaped?" Gohan asked as he struggled to keep his balance.

"I locked him in that fake sword because he claimed he could unlock potential. Claimed! He did but only a small piece of it. A sliver! He tricked so many of my Students and got them killed!" She screamed.

"Uh I'm sorry? I kind of broke the sword." Gohan said.

Sai stopped releasing her energy and gave Gohan a look that made everyone watching the fight cringe. The arena went dead silent.

"You what?" Sai asked coldly.

She began to slowly walk towards Gohan with a murderous look in her eyes. Videl ran to the edge of the arena.

"Sii don't!" She yelled.

Sai raised one finger at Videl and the girl disappeared. Gohan and everyone else who was watching the fight gasped.

"S-s-she was your friend!" Gohan said.

"Friend? What do I need friends for? Friends get killed and leave me behind to carry on. Friends abandoned me for millennia. Locked away for thousands of years! Where were my friends then?! Where?!" Sai roared.

Goku watched from the sidelines and silently understood Sai's pain. He had seen the hell she had gone through. He had felt the millennia of imprisonment in an instant.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill her!" Gohan roared as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Why not? You all die anyway! I am eternal! I will always endure!" Sai screamed at him.

The sky overhead darkened as the two raging warriors faced each other down. Sai looked at Gohan and started laughing maniacally.

"Why don't I just kill everyone? Be just like my brother? Huh? I'm not the Goddess of Protection anymore! Why not a little change of pace?!" She asked as she formed a massive energy ball on her fingertip.

"She's not really going to do it, right?" Cresh asked on the sidelines.

"I saw what she went through. She went through a lot of insanity. She'll do it." Goku said.

"Then we have to stop her!" Chim said.

"How? You saw how easily she beat Kakarot. No one Cou-" Vegeta stopped as Gohan gave into his rage.

The Half Saiyan roared in fury at the loss of the love of his life and the threat of Earth's destruction. The energy exploded outward and Sai actually took a step back before laughing again.

"Yes! Bring it! Destroy me! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" She screamed.

Gohan's eyes went pure white and his aura was massive.

"I'll avenge Videl and defend this world with all of my power!" Gohan roared as he vanished.

He reappeared behind Sai and smashed his foot into her back then kicked her energy ball into space. She rolled to the edge of the arena but was quickly back on her feet.

"Show me what you've got Saiyan!" She hissed.

The two of them disappeared and the audience and the other fighters searched the sky for them. Then the ocean erupted in a tidal wave.

"Stop that wave!" Picolo yelled.

Goten and Trunks raced off and blasted the wave before it could reach the island. Then another wave appeared on the other side of the island. And another. And another. The fighters split up to stop the waves. Then part of the town vanished in a shockwave.

"They're out of control! At this rate they'll destroy the island!" Goku yelled as he flew next to Piccolo.

"We can't even see them! We can't stop them!" Piccolo yelled back.

"Then we need to evacuate the people!" Chim yelled as she flew up to them.

"I'll get the people in the arena. You all focus on the rest!" Goku yelled as the wind picked up and it began to pour.

Goku flew over the arena and called out to the people.

"The fight is getting to dangerous! Everyone grab on to the person in front of them and people in front grab your neighbors hand!"

"Please do as he says! I'm staying behind but please follow his instructions!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd did as Goku asked and he grabbed one of the people in front before placing two fingers on his forehead. Moments later the crowd found themselves at Capsule Corp headquarters where Dr. Briefs was watching the tournament on a giant screen.

"Goku? What's going on over there?" The doctor asked.

"Not now!" Goku said as he teleported back.

He arrived as Gohan and Sai reappeared in the arena both battered and bruised but still looking very angry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it would seem that our two finalists are the ones who have bee creating the Tidal waves! They are simply moving to fast for us to see. Am I right Goku?" The announcer asked.

"Yeah. Both of them are on a whole other level." Goku said.

"I'll keep you updated as best as I can folks!" He said into his mic.

"Sai! You can't win! Stand down already!" Gohan roared.

"Why? This is so much fun! I know why don't I kill the clown?" Sai said looking into the fighter area where Mr. Satan was watching them.

She raised her hand at him and Gohan raced forward he grabbed her by the throat and ripped her arm off. She gasped as he squeezed.

"Let it go Sai. I will kill you." Gohan said coldly.

Sai saw that he was serious and the few pieces of her logic took over again. She lowered her power and Gohan set her down. She collapsed to her knees and stared up at Gohan in subjugation.

"I should kill you for what you did to Videl! But… I CANT! She wouldn't want it!" He roared and half of the arena shattered under his foot.

"I give up." Sai said.

She rose to her feet and turned away from Gohan. He was about to stop her when she snapped her fingers and Videl reappeared on the stage. Sai split apart into Waila and Sii and Sii vanished into thin air. Gohan's rage subsided when Videl reappeared.

"V-Videl? But how?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't dead. I know what that's like but I wasn't alive either. It was like a black void." Videl said.

"The Dead Zone." Gohan guessed.

"The what? No wait where's Sii?" Videl asked looking for her friend.

"She ran away." Waila said sadly.

"Where?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. You don't get what just happened. That was Sii at her absolute worst. Everything she hates about herself and she just broadcasted it to the entire world. She won't ever come back here again." Waila said.

"No, she can't go." Videl said.

"I was inside her head through that. She would have killed you. I stopped her. She's afraid of herself." Waila said.

"But…" Tears formed in Videl's eyes.

"Uh ladies and Gentlemen, we will return in just a moment." The announcer said.

Once the feed was cut he climbed onto the stage and walked up the fighters.

"Uh so are you okay now?" He asked Gohan warily.

"Yeah I'm fine. Other than a friend being gone." Gohan said.

"Waila… could you find her energy?" Goku asked.

"Yes. But I can't travel to her. I never learned that technique." She said.

"Point her out." Goku said standing next to the Young Supreme Kai.

She searched for a few moments then pointed to a point in the sky. Goku placed his fingers against his head and searched then he vanished along with Waila. When they reached their destination they found Sii crying on a hill with craters surrounding it. The sky was completely clear and they could see the Milky Way Galaxy floating in front of them. A miniature sun floated above the far side of the small planetoid that they were standing on. Sii was curled up and crying into her knees. She didn't even notice the two of them.

"Sii…" Waila said softly.

She didn't respond. Waila walked over and sat down next to her. Sii's crying softened slightly.

"You know, I may not be around forever. But I promise I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again." Waila said wrapping an arm around the crying Majin.

"You don't understand." Sii said.

"I was fused with you. I felt everything you did. And Goku lived all of your imprisonment. Right Goku?" Waila asked.

"Yeah. Sii, anyone would be a little messed up after going through that." Goku said.

"Yeah, not genocidal, crazy and completely sociopathic." She said.

"Sii, what was it like whenever you had to keep going without one of those friends you lost?" Waila asked.

"Like someone had ripped my heart out and trampled it. Every damn time." Sii said.

"Well, how do you think Videl and Chim will feel if you just abandon them?" Waila asked.

"… happy that a monster won't ever try to kill them again." Sii said.

"No, they are worried about you." Waila said.

"Yeah well the rest of earth thinks I'm a monster. So going back isn't an option." Sii said.

"Well…" Goku said.

"The dragon balls aren't the answer to everything Goku." Sii growled.

"We used them to erase their memories of Buu. Maybe we could use them to make people forget today." Goku said.

"It doesn't change the fact that it could happen again." Sii said.

"So you've got your quirks. Do you know how smart I am? It took me forever to learn how to drive. And I'm still one of the greatest warriors on earth, my son is a genius and is even stronger than I am." Goku said.

"You really think they'll let me live on earth?" Sii asked as she finally stopped crying.

"Of course. Your always welcome on Mount Paozu." Goku said.

"And you can always come by the Kai's world. I'll be bored out of my mind." Waila said.

"Thanks guys." Sii said as she stood up.

"No problem. So back to earth?" Goku asked.

"Nope. We have to go get Waila settled in as a Supreme Kai. I'll see ya in a few hours Goku." Sii said as she put a hand on Waila's shoulder.

"Wait what?" Waila asked as the two of them vanished.

Goku was left standing on the alien planet blinking in confusion. He found earth and teleported there.

**So after this chapter the actual plot begins. Things will actually happen and we get to learn things. God this sounds like life…**


	21. History Lesson

**History Lesson**

Sii and Waila arrived on the Kai's world and the two of them looked around. Waila had expected it would be in ruins from the fight with Buu but it was as serene as it could be. Sii breathed in the cool clean air and smiled.

"I haven't been here in forever. I always loved this place." Sii said.

"Where is everybody? The instructors back home said that the Supreme Kai of the last cycle would be here." Waila said.

"I believe that's him." Sii said pointing at two spots off in the distance flying towards them.

The two landed and stood in front of Waila and Sii. The both of them pointed at Sii and backed away screaming two names.

"Bii!" The small old Kai cried.

"Buu!" The taller one cried.

"I'm not Buu! And you! Oh you are in for it!" Sii growled as she walked towards Old Kai.

Old Kai ran and hid behind a tree while Sii fumed and steamed leaked out of her head.

"Uh what's going on?" Kaibito asked.

"Uh I'm one of the new Supreme Kai's." Waila said.

"You are the only one here who deserves that title! The old fart is a moron. And you! You were tricked into fusing weren't you?" Sii asked Kaibito still fuming.

"Uh yes. But it has helped immensely. I am much stronger now." Kaibito said and Sii laughed.

"Much stronger? Waila's stronger than you are right now." Sii cried while laughing.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Buu?" Kaibito asked angrily.

"Buu is my Brother. I am half of the Goddess that created the Kai's. I am Majin Sii." Sii said stretching her body so she was right in his face.

"Bii!" Old Kai cried.

"Why does he keep calling you that and why is he scared of you?" Kaibito asked.

"That was my name when I was a God. And I sealed him in that fake sword until I was to let him out. He escaped a few eons of punishment." She growled.

"So your a Supreme Kai? Your… bigger than I imagined…" Waila said.

Sii swiped her hand across Kaibito and he split back into the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Eh?! How did you do that?!" The Supreme Kai asked.

"I invented the Potara earrings. I can undo them." Sii said somewhat bored now.

"I thank you Madame." Kibito said with a bow.

"Meh. Now to determine Waila's Title." Sii said as she flew off.

Waila and the others, even Old Kai, followed after her. She landed on a Stone slab that was floating in a lake. It had four symbols written on the four cardinal directions and Sii waved to Waila to come down. The female Kai landed and was immediately thrown to the south by an invisible force. She fell into the water and when she surfaced she looked very unamused.

"You knew that was going to happen." Waila said as she spat out a stream of water.

"Yeah. It's always funny." Sii said.

Waila twitched her ears and shook the water out of her hair then flew up to where the other Kai's were waiting. Sii joined them and the five of them landed under a patch of trees.

"So Waila is the Southern Supreme Kai. She is also the strongest out of all of you. So I've got a gift for you." Sii said holding out her hand.

A thin sheathed sword appeared in her hand and she tossed it to Waila. Old Kai backed away from the blade cautiously.

"That is the real Z Sword. I used to have 2 but I gave one to those aliens to kill that big monster… anyway, it's made with a metal that absorbs and regenerates the first source of energy it comes in contact with. Which was me. If you can learn to use that sword then you will be as strong as I was when I was still Bii." Sii said.

"T-thanks Sii." Waila said attaching the sword to her back.

The blade was only three feet long and had a simple unadorned cross guard. The pommel had a red gem at the bottom.

"No problem. And you!" Sii said pointing at Old Kai. "You are not allowed to unleash people's potential. It's a placebo. It gets people killed. Or I'm locking you in a star next time." Sii growled.

Old Kai nodded and scooted away from the angry Majin. The Supreme Kai and Kibito sat and stared at Sii.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"You made the Z sword?" Kibito asked.

"Well I didn't. And one was the Z sword the other was the Hero's Blade. They were gifts. I stopped a Legendary Super Saiyan from destroying a Galaxy, the inhabitants were very grateful. They teamed up and made me both swords. I'm more of a staff person myself…" Sii said holding out her hand.

A five foot metal staff appeared in her hand and she smiled. The staff was made of a silvery metal and had two red rings near each end.

"Ah I missed this thing." She said as she tossed the staff into the air and it floated a few feet off of the ground parallel with the ground.

Sii sat on it and took off like a witch on her broom. Waila started laughing as her new friend looked just like a child playing with a toy they forgot they even had. Sii went through a few loops and landed next to the others.

"Ah that was fun. I used to do that around planets. Especially when I was only five thousand." Sii said happily.

"Just how old are you?" Waila asked.

"I am the oldest being in the universe. I was born when the universe was still dust, just like my real brother, Demigra. I became the goddess of Protection later when life began to appear. Before that we went around destroying planets for fun. Then I actually grew a conscience and we fought. I won and banished him to the demon realm. Now he's the Demon God." Sii said.

"Okay so you are absolutely ancient. How come you act like a child?" Kibito asked.

"Who says you have to grow up? I actually did though as Bii. She may have been the model for my personality but she was… cold, ruthless. Scary. Like my little episode back at the Tournament." Sii said with a shiver.

"That's what Bii was like? Then why're you… not?" Waila asked trying to phrase the question.

"I don't know but I don't want to turn into her again. I'd turn down all the power of it meant remaking Bii." Sii said.

"It must have been bad as Bii." Waila said.

"Not at first. She was welcoming, warm friendly. It was after so many of her friends died, either naturally or not, that she snapped. I almost want to thank Bibidi for splitting us." Sii said.

"So Buu and you were what made up this, Bii?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Yes. I was all the good and intelligence. Buu was the power and insanity. Though I guess I have a bit of both of those now. I would hazard a guess that if I absorbed Buu then we would go back to Bii." Sii said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Goku destroyed Buu, right over there." The Supreme Kai said pointing to a crater.

"Good. I rather like being Sii. Now I suppose it's time I got back to earth. Come visit anytime Waila. And you three! Get stronger! You are supposed to be guardians!" Sii said as she vanished.

Back on Earth…

"Alright is everyone back? Are we missing anyone?" The announcer asked.

"I think we're good." Videl said.

"Alright then! We only have one match left. Gohan vs Mr. Satan! Who will emerge victorious!" The announcer cheered.

Videl chuckled as her father stepped into the ring trying to appear as confident as possible. Gohan glanced over at her and she nodded. Gohan cracked his knuckles right as Sii appeared in the waiting area next to Videl.

"Si-?!" Videl said as Sii gave her a hug.

"Uh… Sii? Kinda hard to breathe." Videl croaked.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Everybody." Sii said.

"Don't sweat it." Trunks said.

"Yeah. You were awesome Sii!" Goten cheered.

"Hold on guys, this will be the quickest champion fight in history." Videl said and Vegeta laughed.

The buzzer rang and Gohan vanished. There was a half second where nothing happened then Mr. Satan went flying out of the Arena and landed with a thud. He wasn't hurt, just confused as to what had just happened. Gohan walked over to Mr. Satan and held out his hand. The big man took it and Gohan hauled him into the arena. They stood together in the arena.

"I have surpassed the man who defeated Cell!" Gohan yelled and the crowd cheered.

"He's not lying, he is stronger than when he fought Cell." 18 said.

"Yeah. At this rate the kids are gonna be stronger than us in no time." Goku said looking at Vegeta.

"I refuse to admit that until I defeat Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he flew off, presumably to train.

"He'll never change." Krillin said.

"So now that the tournaments over, what do we do?" Sii asked.

"I'm going to keep training until I can beat you!" Goku said excitedly.

"I think we're headed home." Krillin said as he stood next to 18.

"I'm going to think. You'll see me again." Tien said.

"Uh, I don't really want to go home. But I don't have the money to stay in the city." Cresh said.

"No problem. I'm sure Mom won't have a problem if you stay with us." Goten said.

"Really? Goku?" Cresh asked.

"Not my decision. Come on." Goku said as he led Cresh towards the crowds.

"What about you?" Sii asked Videl.

"School starts again in less than a month. I don't want to go!" Videl said.

"Chi-Chi said if I live at their house I have to go to. I hope it's not as bad as you make it sound." Chim said.

"Well I never went to school. Could be a nice change of pace." Sii said.

"Let's see how long you think that." Videl chuckled.

They all flew off to their homes and when Videl and Sii arrived at the Satan mansion they walked into the gym where Hercule's trainees were waiting.

"What do you guys want?" Videl asked in annoyance.

"Teach us how to fight like you did. You know, flying and stuff." One of the guys said.

"Humph. Not a chance." Videl said.

"Oh come on Videl. At least give them a chance." Sii said cracking her knuckles.

"Fine. If you can land a blow on either of us then I'll teach you. Or Sii will." Videl said.

The two dozen trainees all rushed forward and tried to tackle the girls but the both of them vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room. The men all stared at them in confusion.

"How did you do that?" One asked.

"We are that fast. Good luck." Sii said with a smile.

And so the girls spent the next few weeks dodging the trainees and fighting criminals, as per the usual. Once the school reopened the two of them stood outside the doors of the main building waiting for the others.

"Do I have to wear this?" Sii asked as she tugged at the uniform that Mr. Satan had gotten for her.

"Well the only other thing you will wear is your Gi. We can go find something else after school." Videl said.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled down to them.

He, Chim and Cresh landed next to the two of them. Chim was wearing a dress and it looked like someone had wrestled her hair into a braid. Sii chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Oh yeah? You look even more ridiculous than me!" Chim growled.

Cresh was wearing a similar outfit to Gohan. He had a black shirt and blue jeans.

"So everyone ready?" Gohan asked.

They followed he and Videl inside and almost immediately people were staring at them. Gohan didn't know if it was because they could see Chim's tail, Sii's appearance or that the World Champion was walking down the hall. He found out very quick.

"Look she's pink! Looks like she's made of gum." One of the Battle Ball Players said with a laugh.

"This ones got a tail! I wonder if…" He said as he grabbed Chim's Tail.

She yelped in surprise but didn't attack them. Gohan quietly thanked the Kai's that Chim wasn't as violent as most Saiyans.

"Back of Jason." Videl growled.

"Pfft. Please your dad couldn't even beat nerd face here. I doubt you're any stronger." He sneered.

Videl looked like she was about to pummel him when Gohan intervened.

"How about this, the five of us against the whole Battle Ball team. One game on Friday. If we win then you won't bother us. If you win we won't report you to the dean." Gohan said.

Jason smiled smugly.

"You've got yourself a deal point dexter." Jason said.

"Good. Now I believe you are going to be late for class." Gohan said as he grabbed the others and they vanished.

The bell rang seconds later. Jason and the other players panicked.

In the classroom things were different. People stared at Sii but she had gotten used to that, the Teachers didn't bother her as she and Videl had come in during the summer to speak with them. They had been informed of her past and a few had even been shown her memories. They gave her their respect. The lunchroom however…

The five Z-Fighters stuck together in the cafeteria. Jason was preoccupied picking on the younger students to bother them but Sii could sense and hear the bullying. Maybe it was instinct from her days as a protection goddess or maybe she just wanted to get even. Either way steam shot out from the holes in her head. She vanished for an instant and somehow, the Bully's all ended up face first in the trash cans while the bullying victims ended up with their trays of food.

"Sii…" Gohan warned.

"You really think that I'm going to stand by while he does that to a bunch of kids?" Sii asked as she refilled her bowl of rice for a fifth time with her magic.

"No I really don't but, be more discreet about it. Don't make Jason mad. He'll take it out on them." Gohan said.

"Fine." She mumbled.

The rest of the day went off without incident and when the final bell rang the five warriors shot out of the school and into the sky.

"Cresh and I are training with Goten, wanna come?" Gohan asked.

"Can't, helping Sii find some better clothes." Videl said.

"I think I'll come. I could use some variety in my wardrobe." Chim said.

So the girls spent the rest of the day finding decent clothes for Sii. In the end they settled on jeans and a black turtle neck. She pulled a ball cap down on her head and smiled.

"Awesome. Now to just…" She said pulling on her ear holes.

She pulled them and snapped them into a new shape. Videl and Chim laughed a bit as her new ears took shape. They were large and pointed similar to Waila's.

"You look like an elf." Videl said.

"You realize the myth for elves originated from the Supreme Kai's?" Sii asked.

The two teenagers stopped laughing as they realized she was probably right. They were interrupted by screams at the front of the store. The three of them shot to the entrance only to be faced by Gitar who looked rather embarrassed.

"Uh hi, I was uh wondering if you could uh, help me find some clothes?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh this will be awesome." Sii said as Chim and Videl dragged him into the store.

By the time they left, it was dark and Videl's wallet was 500 Zeni lighter. Gitar now had a blue tee shirt and a black windbreaker with black jeans.

"Well that was worth it. So Gitar what brings you to Satan City?" Videl asked.

"Uh well, you are the only people I really know who live in a town so… I kind of just followed your energy." He said.

"I guess everyone else does kind of live pretty far out of the way. Well, where are you staying?" Chim asked.

"I've been staying up on the Lookout but Dad went off to train solo for awhile. I feel bad just sitting up there free loading off Dende and Mr. Popo." Gitar said.

"Well why don't you train?" Sii asked floating next to him.

"Unless the earth needs me to fight, I don't want to get any stronger. I mean, the only reason I competed in the tournament was because that's what dad raised me to do. I want to do something besides fight." He said.

"Sounds like you have issues with your dad." Videl said understandingly.

"You could say that. He taught me things in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but I'd rather learn things that don't have to do with fighting." He said.

The three girls looked at each other and Sii grinned.

"Want to go to school?" She asked.

"Pfft! You think that they'd let me in? I'm the grandson of King Piccolo! To almost the whole planet I'm a monster." He said.

"So? Did you see what I did at the tournament? People should be terrified of me. I got picked on by a muscle headed idiot today." Sii said.

"You got picked on? How?" He asked.

"He said I looked like bubblegum. And he pulled Chim's tail." Sii said.

"No how did he get away with it? Couldn't you just beat him up?" Gitar asked.

"Yeah, then I'd really be a monster. No, we're having a Battle Ball match on Friday. A group of us vs the varsity team." Sii said.

"Speaking of which, we need to learn the rules so we don't have to give up by default." Videl said.

"Gohan's reading up on it. You know, we could always use more team members. And the Dean's house is only a few blocks away. That's how we got Sii into the school." Chim said.

"Oh no. I'm not joining your little club." Gitar said.

"Yes you are. Come on. You'll like school I swear." Sii said dragging the Namekian towards the Dean's house.

When the four of them arrived the Dean looked surprised.

"Hmm, Miss Sii, Miss Satan and Miss Chim, what an unexpected surprise. Please come in." He said.

He was a tall skinny man with a pointed mustache that stuck out on either side of his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? And who is your friend?" He asked.

"Sir, would you consider letting Gitar attend Orange Star?" Videl asked.

"Hmm, the son of Piccolo Jr.? You would face quite a bit of animosity. Speaking of which, how was your first day?" He asked looking at Sii and Chim.

"Jason picked on us a bit, but we set up a Battle Ball game on Friday. If we win then he isn't allowed to bother us the rest of the year and if we lose then you aren't allowed to take action against them." Sii said.

"Very well played. I will enforce those rules. Though you will need a minimum of 7 players, for a legal team. I doubt you will find anyone outside your friends that will face Jason. He is brutal on the field. Battle Ball is far from gentle." The Dean said sipping some coffee.

"Well if we get Gitar to join us that makes 6. Who else do we know that would help us?" Videl said.

"I haven't said I'm helping you." Gitar mumbled.

"Oooo! I'll be right back!" Sii said as she vanished.

"She is quite strange." The Dean said.

"Yep. Definitely one of a kind." Chim said.

Sii reappeared a few minutes later with Waila. The Supreme Kai wore earthling clothes and she smiled as they appeared.

"Hey ya guys." She said with a smile.

"Sir, this is Waila. She's a Supreme Kai. Basically a God." Sii said.

"I'm not a go-" Sii cut Waila off and elbowed her in the ribs.

"She is quite welcome to attend. As is Gitar. If they both wish to." He said.

"Yes!" Waila cheered.

"I guess…" Gitar said.

They stayed and talked with him for a bit longer then they left and the five of them flew up into the night sky.

"So how did you get her to come here?" Chim asked Sii.

"She hates being up there. Plus, I told her I'd teach her how to use her sword." Sii said.

"You know how to use a sword?" Chim asked.

"No, it's a special sword." Sii said looking at Waila who was chatting with Videl.

Gitar flew next to the four of them seemingly asleep with his arms crossed. When they were above the Satan house, Gitar and Chim waved goodbye as they flew out to Mount Paozu. Waila landed next to Sii and Videl as they lightly touched the courtyard.

Sii sighed as she sensed the trainees waiting for them just inside.

"Alright Waila, Videl's dad trains a bunch of guys here. The deal is, if they can catch us then we have to teach them how to use energy and fly." Sii said.

"So don't let them catch us?" She asked fiddling with her earrings.

"Yeah. Should be pretty easy." Videl said.

The three of them walked inside and evaded every trainee in the room. When they walked through the opposite door leading to the bedrooms, the trainees were sprawled on the floor.

"We're there three of them?" One asked.

"Yeah she had pointy ears right?" Another asked.

They followed after the girls just to be sure.

"Alright Waila. You can stay here. Sii's right across the hall and I'm a few doors down." Videl said showing Waila a bedroom.

Waila walked inside and layed down on the bed.

"So much better than grass." She said happily.

Sii noticed the trainees watching them and grinned.

"What you want to go a few rounds?" She asked.

They ran back to the gym and Videl gave Sii a high five. They went into their rooms and Sii smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week went much the same as the first day. Though now Gitar and Waila were Jason's victims as well. He had started by simply pulling on their ears but he found Waila wasn't much fun and focused much more on Gitar. He made comments about Piccolo and Aliens in general just to get under everyone's skin. At Lunch Waila used a bit of her own power to change almost everyone's lunchroom food into gourmet dishes. Except for Jason and his gang.

"Okay that was awesome how did you do that?" Sii asked.

"Simple transformation technique. I made it up after I realized that the only food on the Kai planet was fruit." She said.

After that they continued classes which, much to everyone's surprise, Waila and Gitar were both very gifted in. When school ended they met up on the roof and Gohan explained the rules of Battle Ball, with assistance from Cresh.

"So, the goal is to get the ball into the opposing teams goal area. If the ball touches the ground then the play is over and a new play starts from there. You get five plays, if you don't get the ball to the goal before then, then the other teams gets the ball." Gohan said.

"And unlike other sports, you can injure and sabotage your opponents, hence the name and all the equipment they wear." Cresh said.

"So how do you win? I assume there's a time limit of some sort?" Gitar asked.

"Nope, first team to ten points. After someone gets a point then the ball is placed in the center of the field and you race to see which team gets it." Gohan said.

"So can you steal the ball from the other team?" Videl asked.

"Yep. Listen, I think we should put on a good show. We shouldn't just move so fast that no one can see us. If we do that then he could just say that we cheated. We need to do this so it looks good." Gohan said.

"I agree. Plus if we go slow I can beat him to a pulp." Chim said smoothing out the fur on her tail.

"Alright so here's the game plan…" Gohan said pulling out a few sheets of paper.

By the time Friday rolled around, they all knew the game plan and The Dean had put up posters publicizing the game. So when the seven of them arrived on the field the stands were packed. The Dean sat in the announcers box.

"And here is the opposing team. Now, five minutes until the game begins." He said.

The seven of them were wearing their Gi's while Jason and his team all wore their gear. He was working the crowd and showing off. Sii rolled her eyes.

"He's begging for it. Alright, everyone ready?" She asked.

They all nodded and took their positions. Jason's team took up their positions , with Jason in the lead. Chim stood only a few feet from him and she grinned as the ref threw the ball into the air. She leapt up and grabbed it then hopped off Jason's head and took off on the ground. She weaves through the opposing team and stepped into the goal zone a few seconds later. The crowd was silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it would seem that The Orange Star Battlers were just outdone by one girl." The Dean said.

Chim walked back to the center of the field and tossed the ball to the Ref. He held the ball, stunned, until he remembered the game. He blew his whistle and Gohan's team moved its players around so that Sii was in front. She smiled innocently and Jason laughed.

"Your going down, Gum Girl." He said.

Sii's smile turned into a frown and steam flew out of her head. The Ref threw the ball and Sii extended her arm grabbed it. She gave Jason an evil grin and waved it temptingly. He charged and tried to grab it but she brought up her foot and smashed it down on his back. He made a crater on the field and Sii smiled as she walked to the Goal Zone. There was stunned silence. They had all watched the tournament and seen her fight but according to Mr. Satan, that had all been a trick…

"Uh… right. If Mr. Smith is able to continue playing then we will continue." The Dean said.

Jason picked himself up. His pads had softened the impact and he only had a few bruises. Though he had felt the force and he knew to fear Sii now.

"Waila your up." Sii said tossing the ball to the ref.

Waila took point and gave her best evil smile to Jason's team. All of them had pulled on her ears and now she was going to get them for it.

The ref threw the ball and Waila allowed Jason to grab it, as he ran past her she grabbed his shoulder pad and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground, facedown. She grabbed the ball before it touched the ground and walked through the other side of the field beating each of the players into the ground. They all groaned but we're mostly unharmed.

Next Videl simply ran through them landing a gentle punch on each. Gohan simply walked to the goal while all seven of Jason's team members tried to either steal the ball or stop him from advancing. When Gitar was up he grinned and enlarged his body until he was nearly thirty get tall. He squatted down and looked at Jason.

"Boo." He said.

The Battle Ball star fell backwards as his legs gave out. Gitar caught the ball and took one step into the goal. He chuckled as he shrank back down and tossed the ball to the ref.

Cresh was the last one to stand before Jason and his small stature bolstered Jason's confidence.

"Aw you Aren't much of a threat now are you?" Jason mocked.

Cresh curled his fist in rage but waited until the Ref tossed the ball. Then he sent a blow to Jason's gut that launched him into the air. He ran over to the goal then hurried back and caught Jason before he could slam into the ground.

"No more! No more! We give up!" Jason cried.

"Really? Want to tell everyone that?" Cresh asked gesturing to the stands.

"WE GIVE UP!" He yelled.

"Well, then I declare the challenging team the Winners! And I'd like to see you boys in my office tomorrow morning." The Dean said to Jason's team.

Sii and the others laughed as they flew out of the stadium and over the city.

"Yes! No more obnoxious boys!" Waila yelled.

"Obnoxious boys? You sound like a little kid." Videl said.

"Well yeah, I'm only seven." She said.

Everyone but Sii and Waila stopped in place at that comment.

"She's seven? What the heck?! I thought she was old like Sii." Gohan said.

"Hey! If you're so young then how are you so smart?" Videl asked.

"Supreme Kai's are born fully grown and with basic knowledge on how to use their powers. Also, when I fused with Sii, I kind of got a… memory infusion? It messes with your head." She explained.

"Huh. So you were born as an adult then?" Chim asked.

"Oh no I'm not an adult yet. That will be when I'm about fifteen. I'll get grow quite a bit and should get a major boost to my power." She said.

"Huh. Then what about Shen, the other Supreme Kai? He's about your size." Gohan asked.

"He's small for a Kai. So is Old Kai actually." Waila said.

"Whatever. Who wants ice cream?" Sii asked flying down to an ice cream truck.

The others followed her and she pulled a wallet out of her pocket. Videl punched her shoulder.

"You had money? And yet you made me pay for those clothes?!" Videl said.

Sii held out an ice cream cone for her and she took it still fuming. When they all had ice cream they leaned against a nearby wall and watched the sunset.

"You realize, everyone's probably going to hate us now. We did kind of embarrass the most popular guys in school." Videl said.

"Who cares? It was fun." Sii said.

They stayed there until well after dark then went home. When Videl, Sii and Waila entered the house they found the usual barrage of trainees. They simply ran through the group and walked out.

"They aren't going to give up are they?" Sii asked.

"Nope, maybe they'll eventually be worth training." Videl said.

The three of them laughed as they went into their rooms.


	22. Vengeance Is at Hand

Vengeance is at hand

Planet Cold

"Lady Glacial!" A servant cried.

A white and red frost Demon looked over at him from her sparring match. Her opponent stopped as the servant gasped for breath.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We have recovered the data sent from your family's ships. It is being sent to the throne room as we speak." The servant said.

"Very good. Go get some rest." Glacial said as she made her way to the throne room.

She flicked her tail in anticipation at finally uncovering who had killed her father and brothers. It had been years, years since they had left her, an infant, behind as the heir to the empire they had built. She had grown up hearing stories of their power and mercilessness. She had also grown up on an alien planet and been exposed to many other species. They had thought her inferior but she held power that they could only dream of. Even Cooler had never reached this level. She sat watching the recordings of her father fighting this warrior who called himself a "Super Saiyan". His slaughter of Father and Freeza, and the destruction of the ship. Then the data of Cooler's ship, another Super Saiyan and his ship's transmitter was still functional, if a bit weaker. Glacial sat in her throne considering her options. She could destroy the data and leave these warriors in peace or Journey to this 'Earth' and avenge her family's name. She activated the intercom and called to her allies.

"Ready the fleet."


End file.
